


Do You Come Here Often?

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And an emotionally stunted damaged baby, Bartender!Nero, Devil May Cry is a bar, Drug Abuse, Kyrie is V's adopted sibling, M/M, Nero has an artistic hobby, Nero will care for a drugged V, Rimming, Smoker!V, V is anti-social, V will be a whole lucky dip of emotions, descriptions of managing and handling a high person, dirty talking, implied underage sex (in the past), implied vergil/v, mild assault, no non-consensual sex, poet!V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: Nero has hired a local performing poet to do readings at his bar Devil May Cry every Friday night. He's gorgeous, distracting and completely unapproachable, and Nero can't seem to keep his eyes off the man. Nothing about this V implies he wants friends but when a violent incident sees Nero rescue the man it steadily becomes clear that V is a man who does need someone to help him out of the dark recesses of his mind...and the past.This is their love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. Its's not in the canon verse like my other stories but I hope everyone will enjoy it. I'm keen to see what you think!
> 
> Also while there won't be any description of drug use, V is pretty volatile and Nero will have to deal with him high and spiralling in the future, just a warning in case that's not your thing. 
> 
> Ah and a warning for a non-graphic attack in this chapter.

Nero cleaned another glass, thankful the night had died down. That wasn’t to say it was dead, instead, most of the customers were now avidly watching the performance on the small side stage. With a sombre deep voice and dark looks that could kill, the room was enchanted, and Nero wasn’t spared. Half-heartedly preparing lemons and limes for the next wave of requested drinks, Nero listened to the low, spine tingling tones as the poet recited lines from a thin leather bound book.

“Tyger Tyger, burning bright, 

In the forests of the night; 

What immortal hand or eye, 

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?”

He held the last sound, drawing it out before he licked his lips and continued.

“In what distant deeps or skies. 

Burnt the fire of thine eyes? 

On what wings dare he aspire? 

What the hand, dare seize the fire?” 

The guy was V, simple and easy to remember, the book he carried bearing his name like a signature. Tall dark and handsome he bore wicked tattoos wrapping up his arms and resting on his chest which was mostly bare in the wide neck, sleeveless leather jacket he wore to each performance. It did something to Nero that he wasn’t too comfortable in sharing, all that lacing around the front, nothing worn beneath. He made it a rule not to sleep with any of his customers and though not technically a customer, that included the gorgeous dark haired poet. Not that he hadn’t broken that rule before – he was no saint.

He wouldn’t mind seeing V writhe on the sheets beneath him.

V was the regular Friday night performer and as such had gathered a bit of a following from avid poetry fans and a handful of others who just wanted to hear his reverberating, lilting tones that sunk deep into your bones. It made Nero glad he owned a bar, being given the chance to hear V again and again. Sometimes they had live music but that always signalled a rowdy night of dancing, spilt drinks and drunk girls asking for his number – he may have made the mistake early on of going home with one or two of them.

In the end, he preferred the nights when V performed, the audience quiet and enraptured leaving Nero to go about his duties undisturbed. He’d work half-heartedly, allowing V’s mellow hypnotic voice to wash over him, unable to resist imagining what it would sound like when he groaned in his ear. He was used to chiding himself for the pervert he was, but he couldn’t stop himself for tuning in avidly to every one of V’s performance like some kind of a desperate fan. At this point, he’d even started to gain familiarity with some of the poems, ultimately finding this Blake guy V was so fond of melancholic though he made beautiful imagery.

An image that was always far more capturing was the one V made, leaning against the tall stool, a foot clad in a black roman sandal resting on the bracing peg, the old fancy book held up in one hand, the other wrapped around the mic stand, drawing it closer to that full pouty mouth. Nero loved watching that mouth work around the words, the way teeth would draw in a thick bottom lip on certain consonants, deep voice reverberating into the mic and echoing across the room.

Attentive to the book in hand that held these passages sometimes V would shut those intelligent green eyes and recite from the heart, brows drawn to create a face of feeling as he emphasised the end to a line or verse. It stirred something within Nero; somehow V had always had this effect on Nero from the very first day he met him. V was a gorgeous package of talent and looks into one and Nero was slowly realising that he may, in fact, love these traits about V.

He wasn’t sure if he counted his personality amongst them.

At the end of the night V would clamber his way through fans and appreciative patrons of the bar with a half-smile, quickly exiting out the back alley entrance for a smoke. He somehow always knew how long to stay away until the people dispersed, some leaving, some finding a nook around the bar to drink in. It was then that V would return and they would interact. Nero was always bright, sharing his trademark smile to congratulate him on a great performance. 

In the beginning, V had only nodded, waiting for Nero to give him the agreed money for the reading, expression dismissive as Nero tried to engage him in conversation. Now he at least gave a small smile for Nero’s troubles and collected the money, refusing Nero’s offer for a drink on the house. With a sweep of his gaping leather jacket he would swiftly exit the bar and disappear into the night. Nero may not have loved it but he wished V’s personality grated on him more, driving him away from seeking his attention but the stoic, anti-social behaviour only made him all the more alluring.

Tonight was different though, wrapping up his performance V had left for outside over an hour ago and had yet to return, many of the customers leaving for the night. It wasn’t that unusual for him to take such a long time and it could have been nothing but Nero was suspicious and frankly more than a little curious about this guy. Not to mention the tingling sensation worrying at the back of his head. Ugh he was probably just being needy. Regardless he decided to take the rubbish bags out to the dumpster and check up on him, making his way outside.

The alley was dark save for the street lamp reflecting a modicum of light off the brick building opposite Nero’s bar Devil May Cry. At first, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary just an upheaval of bins and crates as though a rambunctious raccoon had torn through everything. The moment he saw V he realised it was the sign of a struggle. It was the sounds that caught his attention first, forceful grunting, the stress of clothes being pulled and stretched, a muffled whimper followed by a stronger cry to ‘stop it’. 

Nero was moving before he even realised it.

V was lying prostrate on the cold ground, an unknown figure pressing behind him, their hands struggling to keep V restrained and remove his clothing at the same time. Nero wasn’t giving them any chances. Dropping the rubbish bags, they made a clattering sound on the ground and both attacker and victim looked up at him as he took a run up and kicked the guy square in the face, sending him flying.

The rapist was smart, not prepared to take on anyone else for his mark and high-tailed out of there as soon as he recovered. Nero shifted to run after him but a hand wrapped around his upper arm holding him back.

“He’s not worth it.” V’s voice spoke from behind him, low and slightly pained and Nero looked back as he dropped his hand. Adjusting his clothing he patted down the length of his leather jacket and winced clearly bruised and damaged from the assault. Nero’s disgust and anger brewed within him. Why V wouldn’t let him go after the bastard and pummel him was beyond him…wait was that blood? Without a second thought, Nero grasped hold of him, following the blood trickling onto his chest, searching for the source of the injury. Nico would have smacked him over the head for not first requesting permission to touch him, especially from someone so recently assaulted but well, Nero was a bit of dickhead.

V was very still as he looked him over and Nero sucked his teeth at the violently split lip, a mess of damaged flesh leaking blood down his chin. He raised a hand unconsciously to wipe it away when V flinched, head jolting back. Nero suddenly realised what he was doing and released him, taking a step back.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that, are you ok?” His hands clenched at his side, in a mind to track down the bastard that had done this regardless.

V drew in an uneven breath and shook his head. “No, but this wouldn’t be the first time.”

Nero’s anger mounted. “You’ve been attacked before? Outside my bar?”

V raised a hand to touch his split lip. “Here, elsewhere, usually my readings attract someone of this nature.”

Nero growled. “This has nothing to do with your performances and everything to do with assholes who don’t know the meaning of no and take what they want.”

V measured him then and whatever he found made him smile slightly. “Thank you Nero.”

Nero was surprised that V even remembered his name. “No problem, none at all. I’m only sorry you didn’t let me chase that bastard down.”

V smirked and seemed to wince as it pulled at his wound. “He won’t be back, they rarely try again, he’ll just find someone easier next time.”

Nero shook his head. “All the more reason that I should beat his ass down.”

V inclined his head, expression pensive. “How true.” His brows pinched clearly sparing a thought for those less fortunate.

“I’m sorry this happens to you.” Nero said genuinely, wanting to rid V of the expression of guilt now settling there.

“Thank you.” V sighed, reaching for something in his pocket. “I was caught in an unfortunate position retrieving my lighter, I would have been fine otherwise.” His tone was defensive and removed somehow as if he were above what just happened.

Nero found something very sad to the way V said this, the meaning behind his words spoke of an independent survivalist who had had to deal with this too many times. Hell even once was enough. It was as though he didn’t want to be seen as fragile or weak in such a grave moment of violation, determined to appear as though he could take care of himself, determined to show that he didn’t need Nero’s help. It made Nero’s heartache.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this by yourself.” Nero said softly.

V’s top lip curled in a bitter motion, pulling out a tobacco pouch and accessories. “I’ve done fine so far.”

Nero wanted to point out that he had just saved him but felt as though he’d been enough of an arsehole for the night. It didn’t matter because V paused and sighed. “But I needed your help tonight. How fortuitous that you appeared the one time I thought all was lost.”

This was the most Nero had ever heard V speak but he wished vehemently it was about anything other than this. He wanted to say that he would never leave him, his interest overlapping his protective need but he knew such a remark was uncalled for, especially given the circumstances. Dammit, could he just stop acting like the obsessed idiot he was? It was bad enough without everything V had just gone through.

Nero didn’t know what to say to that, every potential phrase sounding awkward and uncomfortable so he nodded. “I’m going to go back inside and help out Lady with the last wave of customers, are you going to be alright?”

V finished rolling his cigarette and gave a small nod, but as Nero went to move away, long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Looking back he found V’s head lowered and he realised the hand around him trembled slightly.

“Would you stay?” He said in a soft, low voice. “I don’t want to be alone.” Green eyes met his and Nero could see the shaky resolve there, the determination to just weather through it and be strong. How exhausting. “I’m sick of it.” V continued under his breath so quiet Nero nearly missed it.

“I’ll stay,” Nero replied and V sighed, dropping his hand.

Bending down to retrieve his lighter from the ground V leant up against the wall, striking a flame. Nero watched him for a moment as he sucked the smoke into his lungs greedily, releasing it with a long loud noise, his other hand raising to push his hair back off his face. As the smoke billowed around him in a pluming cloud Nero had to fight the urge not to lust after him again, the very act of smoking stirring desire within him. Fuck he was sexy. The way his eyes hooded and he curved against the wall, a haze of smoke around him, dark hair falling down about his face.

Moving to lean against the wall with him Nero closed his eyes and listened to the way V inhaled and exhaled the cigarette, the desperate heavy pace of his breath eventually calming, becoming steady and less urgent. The smoke washed over him and rather than finding it disgusting Nero wondered whether he would be able to taste it on V’s lips.  
It didn’t take him long to finish, discarding the butt into a strange sealable pouch from his pocket. As they made their way inside Nero held the door open for V who simply raised an eyebrow at the gesture and walked on through. Nero mentally kicked himself at the over chivalrous behaviour he was displaying, consumed by the need to protect V, to please him. 

He followed him to the bar, slipping behind the counter, ignoring the eyes Lady gave him as he leaned over the bar to see V take a seat. Nero could still taste the cigarette in the air as V released a deep breath, shifting in the stool. It was then that Nero realised again he must be sporting numerous bruises and injuries underneath his clothes. All that could be noticed now was his split lip and grazed palms. He gritted his teeth, overwhelmed by the desire to kick the shit out of something.

It took a moment more for him to realise V was watching him, smirking at his severe expression. “Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?”

Nero scoffed, the question piercing through the dark mood around him. “It’s not like you’re gonna take it.”

V tilted his head. “Try me.” He challenged him.

Nero’s black mood dissipated completely at the teasing warmth to V’s smile and straightening up he cleared his throat. “What can I get you?”

V chuckled, actually chuckled and it was the deepest, most musical thing Nero had ever heard. “I don’t know honestly, I don’t drink much.” He paused in contemplation. “But I’d like something strong.” There was still something hollow about the way V’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, but Nero didn’t expect anything so soon.

The least he could do was fix the man a good drink. Nero made it his job to suss out what people would like to drink, often requested to make something on the fly for customers. For some reason, he got the feeling that V was into sugar, but not the cocktail kind, but he doubled back on himself, nervous about making a mistake. Something amber and strong would hopefully suit him, the strength of it packing a punch after such a traumatic experience.

He decided on fine Scotch Whiskey, pouring him a finger clean, no ice. Sliding it over to him he watched as V lifted the rocks glass and breathed in the scent. “Certainly smells strong,” V commented and tilted the glass to his lips, taking a sip. 

Nero realised the moment he swallowed that he’d made a mistake, V’s eyes pinched and he drew in a hissing breath, either in pain of the alcohol irritating the wound at his lip or in disagreement over the flavour or strength. There was no pleasure in his expression and Nero vowed to try again. V nursed the drink for 15 minutes or so, hand wrapped around the glass in comfort rather than the intention to drink anymore.

Nero had to attend to other customers but whenever he was free he returned to V and they sat in silence no words of interest passing between them. They weren’t friends, Nero knew next to nothing about the man and vice versa and yet the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Nero had never seen V up so close and he could see the detail to the intricate patterns on his body, suppressing a desire to touch them intimately. V’s lashes were dark, fanning across his sharp porcelain cheekbones as he kept his gaze lowered, staring at the glass of whiskey.

After a time he released the glass and got to his feet, head shifting to sweep dark hair from his face. “Thanks again Nero.” He said and Nero could feel the genuine intent behind it.

“See you next time.” Was all Nero could say in reply, struggling with the desire to invite him upstairs to his room, knowing full well that he had no chance with him, nor would V even want to after what he’d just experienced, but the need within him was difficult to control.

Watching him walk out into the night Nero looked down at his drink. Lifting it up he rotated it to where he saw the impression of a lip mark, grazed slightly with blood. He looked around him, making sure no one was watching and drank the whiskey down, savouring the indirect kiss. Placing it back down, he sighed. He was dangerously into this guy and there was a chance it wasn’t healthy.

\-------

Something changed between them after that night.

Now when V finished his readings, he would cast a glance Nero’s way and make his way to the back door. Nero would leave Lady to man the bar by herself and slip outside to join him. They were silent in those moments, the air filled with the simple drag and exhale of V’s breath as he puffed on his cigarette.

Nero had first thought it was his imagination but over time V nestled closer to him, their shoulders brushing, leaning against each other. It delighted him to see such a quiet and frankly unapproachable man warm up to him. Nero began to look forward to Friday nights, flooded with the anticipation of seeing V again.

After their moments in the dark alley, they would both return to the bar, smelling like smoke. Sometimes after the night was over Nero would breathe in his clothes, the acrid scent lingering there reminding him of V. Nero tried more drinks out on him to no avail until finally he gave in and poured him a nip of sweet port. He waited with bated breath, assuming he’d failed once again when V took a small sip and his face pinched. However then he closed his eyes, tongue poking out the lap up a stray bead of liquid and sighed.

“So not everything you sell is poison.” V opened his eyes and smirked, taking another sip.  
Nero had laughed loudly, startling the other man. It was nice to know V had a sense of humour, albeit a sardonic one but Nero was overjoyed. He should have gone with his first instinct always picking V to be a sweet drinker and yet he’d floundered, thinking it didn’t match his image. Nero couldn’t help but think it softened him, endeared by it all the same.

V would stay late these days, always sat up on a stool by the bar corner, watching Nero work. When he was free they conversed on a range of things, menial at first, their language stilted and awkward but eventually, it began to flow with the discourse. V was versed on a range of topics from poetry to history and music, very much the artistic soul. Nero tried to keep up with him but mostly he just gave enough to the conversation to have it continue, lavishing in the sound of V’s voice, the animated way he spoke when he was impassioned.

He felt honoured to be offered a glimpse into this side of V, determined to cherish it. And so their friendship grew, Nero guarding his smoke breaks and trying his best not to think untoward thoughts about seducing V during their night conversations. Everything had been progressing nicely until a curious development in their relationship occurred on Nero’s night off. 

Nero had shut the bar early, prepared for a night of shitty TV and a home-cooked meal when his uncle Dante had invited him and his friends out on a bender. It had been a while since Nero had had the opportunity to be the drunk one so he agreed with little resistance and they found themselves wandering from club to bar and back again. Absolutely shit-faced after one too many drinking challenges against Dante, Nero was leaning back in a chair, head spinning. He had a good view of the dancefloor and his eyes had more than once followed dark, long-haired men that moved about the floor with a lean physique.

Suddenly he got the overwhelming impression that he was being watched and staggering to his feet, he cast a glance about the place. Something caught his eye but as he swayed and tried to focus, whatever it was had gone. He needed to move and dance and lose his mind to let go of the beautiful man haunting him. He stumbled his way down to the dancefloor, slipping passed a heavy petting session going on between his workmate Lady and best friend Nico. That was going to stay with him, and probably not in a bad way.

He found himself at the centre, hot bodies pushing against him, a stray hand or two grazing across his body in appreciation. He closed his eyes and felt the thrum of the music, his head pounding. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat and move to the music but his lungs began to tighten as the bodies moved in closer. This was a bad idea. It was all so overwhelming and he gripped his head between his hands. Suddenly there was a cool hand grazing across his chest as the music paused and switched to a new track, a voice speaking softly by his ear. “Just breathe.”

He opened his eyes to see V looming in front of him, a vision of sex, dressed to the T in black, tight shirt dipping low at the neck, following every angle and contour of his body. Stray hairs clung to his face, slick with sweat, eyes wide, pupils blown to an insane degree. Was he high? Nero felt his head begin to settle, calmed by the sheer presence of V and unconsciously reached out to grab him, hands wrapping around his hips pulling him closer.

V’s eyes danced, a playful smirk on his lips and he allowed Nero to pull him in, arms winding to lie over his shoulders. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

Nero seriously wasn’t sure whether he was an apparition or a dream but he wasn’t about to let him go, using him to ground his swimming vision, tuning everything else out. They swayed, movements mismatched to music and Nero drew closer, pressing their bodies together causing V to raise an eyebrow. Testing the grounds Nero pressed his hips forward and V chuckled, deep velvety voice going straight to his cock.

Nevertheless, V didn’t object to the intimate distance, their faces so close Nero could just reach out then and there and kiss him, if only he wasn’t so fucking terrified at scaring him off. The V before him was different, engaged and confident in a way that had Nero salivating at the mouth. V practically vibrated, body undulating to the music, dragging his pelvis across his hips and Nero felt himself harden. 

V closed his eyes, tilting his head back, now moving them to the music and Nero wanted to reach out and lick a clean swipe up the exposed column of his neck. Looking back down at him V smirked. “Do it.” He challenged, his lips parted and wanting.

This had to be a dream, that or V had no idea what was actually going through Nero’s mind but he didn’t need to be told twice. He launched forward, lips and teeth descending on his neck, the groan V released reverberating down into Nero. He tasted like sweat and a heady musk that made Nero want to bite harder, so he did, worrying a mark into the base of his throat. Releasing him Nero pulled back to watch him for a moment, the red mark on his neck blossoming against pale skin. 

V stared back at him, eyes of mischief asking for more. Rushing forward, Nero reached up to grasp V’s head as he captured his lips in a kiss. V chuckled into his mouth and Nero felt it echo within him and he swallowed it down, lips moving insistently over his. The bodies moving around them grew obstructing and Nero suddenly wanted the quiet so he could hear every noise V made. Pulling at V’s bottom lip he leaned away, taking in the alluring, open expression on V’s face for a moment. Grabbing his hand he felt V stumbled slightly as he weaved them through the crowd to the outer edges on the club.

He didn’t mean to throw V up against the wall but that’s what happened in his drunken strength and eagerness. V hit the wall with a resounding thud and he grunted, throwing Nero a glare. Nero ignored him, drawn in by eyes so black, pupils blown as they watched him crowd closer and Nero seriously should’ve stopped to take a moment and ask him what the hell he was on. 

Pushing him against the wall he descended on his lips and V welcomed him though his eyes remained baleful and glaring. It took only a moment for them to soften, eyes closing, chin angling into the kiss. Nero ran a hand down the planes of his chest, feeling the fabric slip beneath his fingertips as his tongue dragged across the seam of those full lips, requesting entrance. V opened his mouth with a sigh and their tongues met, before sinking into a rhythm of give and take as the kiss grew messy and graceless.

Nero’s hand rose up to cup his face, angling him to their movements, his other hand circled around to the small of his back, holding him against him. Fuck he tasted like smoke and sex. He’d never wanted anything so much. Nero pushed his thigh forward between his legs and felt V’s body stiffen, a soft sound escaping him.

He pulled back to see whether the shudder that ran through him was a sign of distress and swallowed deeply at the expression on his face. V made such a sight, his eyes hooded, mouth parted, lips glistening, hands pressed flat against the wall. Nero only wished he could tell whether he was flushed or not, their corner too dark to tell.

As Nero moved forward to sweep him up again he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Turning he saw Dante grinning at him. “While I’d love to leave with your conquest, the others are splitting and your ass is too drunk to make it home by yourself.” He shrugged. “Unless of course you’ve got company to go home with?”

Like smoke Nero felt V push out of his hands and disappear into the crowds. Nero started after him when Dante's hand held him back. He deflated, mind swimming. Had V even been there in the first place? He had to confirm. “You saw him right?” Nero slurred.

Dante chuckled. “Dark-haired, tall but waif-like enough that you could snap him in half, sure.”

Nero sighed and sagged against his uncle. That had really happened. Nero raised a hand to his lips, trying to chase the sensation of V’s mouth pulling and moving against his. This was either a step in the right direction or an awkward conversation to be had next Friday.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to what happens after a sexy night in the club~!

V wasn’t there the next Friday, nor the one after that. By the third Friday night in a row Nero was having an argument with Lady about failing to book another act in replacement. The only thing was V never communicated to them in that way, he’d either be there or he wouldn’t and Nero wasn’t prepared to dissuade him by advertising another act.

“Look, just because you’ve got a thing for this guy doesn’t mean you should be jeopardising the bar Nero.” Lady huffed, face red from arguing.

“It’s my bar Lady, I’ll do what I want.” Nero bit back, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid being overheard by the customers.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Came a deep voice on the other side of the bar.

They both looked over and Lady gaped while Nero’s heart sung. V looked tired, heavy rings under his eyes and Nero wanted coddle him. He resisted shaking his head. “No, we were just discussing you.”

“So I overheard.” He smirked and Nero’s ears coloured red, assuming he had heard Lady’s last remark.

“You up to a performance tonight?” Nero asked, eyes raking over his appearance, taking in the way his hand on the bar bench seemed to tremble, his shoulders slouched.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” V’s gaze narrowed and he stared at him.

Nero coughed awkwardly. “No reason.”

V nodded, satisfied with that response and made his way over to the stage. He performed without a hitch, not that Nero expected any less, but as he left the stage for his outside smoke their eyes didn’t meet and Nero’s stomach did a flip. Did he go out after him like usual or did he take a warning from his absence after their kiss and leave him be? Scratching his head he sighed and continued serving customers, false smile plastered over his face.

V eventually returned and sat down at his usual stool by the corner of the bar. Nero wanted to go over to him, to talk, to do anything just to be in his presence but a wave of customers had come up and Nero was forced to attend to them. By the time they were gone he had feared that V had left, but looking over he found him reading his book against the bar bench. 

Walking over to him Nero offered him a drink, making light conversation as he poured him some honeycomb whiskey. As V took a sip of his drink, jade eyes studied him closely and Nero squirmed under the scrutiny.

“You didn’t join me.” He said quietly.

Nero was surprised that he brought it up, usually so reserved, their conversations very rarely about anything thing to do with the strange blooming relationship between them. Nero put down the glass he was cleaning. “I wasn’t sure whether you’d want me to come.”

V cocked his head. “Why?”

Nero coughed, put on the spot. “Because of our run in at the club.”

V nodded his head slowly. “You regret it.”

Nero waved his hands in front of him. “No, not at all.” He objected.

V frowned, swirling the liquid in the glass, eyes still watching him closely. “You think I regret it?”

Nero swallowed deeply. “Well do you?”

V shook his head, dark hair falling about his face. “No.” He paused, head tilting to the side. “Though the idea of being your conquest was certainly off putting.”

_Dammit Dante._ Nero was trying to hold his shit together because was it just him or was V confessing to liking their kiss? “That was just Uncle Dante being an ass, he means well but he’s got no filter.” Nero tried to lighten the mood.

V smirked around the rim of the glass. “So that’s where you get it from?”

Nero could have been insulted but he just chuckled. “Probably, doubt it was my dad, Dante raised me ever since he took off.”

V licked his lips, expression contemplative. “Familial neglect, there lies a similarity.”

Nero raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He swirled the glass again, looking down in the amber liquid. “I possess no real parents, I was abandon at two days old.” He suddenly frowned. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

The realisation had the chance to make them both uncomfortable but Nero always had humour to lean back. “It’s the whole bartender thing, it makes me approachable.” Nero joked, all the while watching that solemn unreadable expression on V’s face.

V gave a soft smile. “Perhaps.”

They settled into silence before Nero rubbed his neck, torn between letting what he’d just heard go and commiserating with him over it. Letting it go may have been the best response but he was stuck on it, feeling the waves of loneliness coming off V. No, it was better to acknowledge it. He drew a deep breath. “I am sorry though, it must have been rough growing up.”

V hummed. “I never really found a family I settled in with until recently. People are never who they seem.” There’s a darkness to his tone but he sighed and shook his head. “Enough about me though, are you closing soon?”

Nero studied him for a moment, the sombre mood around V when he spoke of his past lingering and he coughed, shaking it off before nodding in answer to V’s question. “Just give me a moment to clean up.”

The bar was nearly empty, the last few customers finishing off their drinks and heading home. Walking around the bar, Nero began cleaning up tables, waving goodbye to Lady as she finished for the night. Finally when they were the only ones left in the bar, V pushed himself off of the stool, walking up close, getting in his space.

“Will you join me for another cigarette?” V’s voice was low, eyes hooded as they looked at him.

Nero swallowed deeply, fingers itching to touch him. “You can smoke upstairs if you want?” 

The offer was blatant, a clear invitation to his apartment. Accepting would usher in the chance of a repeat of the club night and perhaps a continuation. Unless V would consider it a step in their friendship, but Nero didn’t want a friendship, he wanted to feel this man under his skin, watch him twist and pant beneath him.

V nodded, eyes never leaving his. “Sure.”

Nero noticed he was getting hot under the collar, whether it was from the attentive way V was watching him or the situation’s potential he couldn’t tell. Locking up the bar he put a few things in the fridge and headed over to the locked door by the bathrooms. V followed at a distance and Nero unlocked the staircase door to his apartment, heart pounding in his chest.

Walking up the stairs they came to the landing and Nero fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock his front door. Behind him he heard a musical chuckle and couldn’t even muster a scowl in his defence, body shivering at the sweet sound of it. Holding the door open V passed him and Nero caught the scent of lilies under the smoke.

“The balcony just out there.” Nero gestured to the alley-side balcony on the other side of his bedroom and V glanced briefly around the room before opening the door to step outside.

Nero didn’t know what to do with himself, so instead he tidied up his room briefly before he stopping still. Gazing out onto the balcony he held his breath, clenching his fists unsure of what to do when faced with such an image. V sat half-up on the railing, wisps of smoke dancing around him, bare shoulders and chest glowing white under the moonlight, emphasising the intricate patterns all over his body.

He wanted him so much.

V finished the cigarette and hopped down, lingering in the door way, taking him in in return. Nero moved closer and V raised his hand to clutch at his opposite arm, the action almost nervous as he waited, watching Nero’s approach. There was no hyped twinkle of mischief to his eyes this time, only curiosity and expectation, or at least Nero hoped it was expectation. He stopped as a hair’s breath away, fingers twitching to grab hold of him and kiss him.

God this was so much easier when he was drunk. He had thrown his caution to the wind, drawn in by the want in V’s eyes but now Nero couldn’t even muster the courage to take the first step. He was usually a confident sexual partner, always taking command and action first and yet what this man did to him was unbelievable – it was almost as if he was in love.

He couldn’t possibly be, could he?

V sighed, his breath washing over Nero’s face and that was all it took, the mix of scents around him driving Nero forward. He crashed his mouth against his, noting the way V’s eyes widened before closing shut as he leaned into the kiss. Nero wrapped his arms around his slim form, bundling him closer and V’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, arms pressed between them. He tasted like Nero remembered from the club, like sex and smoke with a hint of sweet liquor on his tongue.

His lips were so soft and Nero wanted to bruise them, make them plump and aching. He pursed them between his own and felt V press back with force. Hands tightening around him, they parted for a moment of air before slipping back into each other, mouths open and searching. Nero’s tongue darted out to taste his mouth, groaning at the strength of the flavour there, the alcohol a clean back palette to the smoke.

They moved against each other, passionate and needy, Nero groaning at the low noise V made in the back of his throat. There was a sudden hitch in V’s breath as Nero bit down on the full flesh of his bottom lip, worrying it and V’s hands clenched at Nero’s shirt, pulling it hard till the fabric protested. Biting down hard, he heard V gasp and released the wounded swollen lip to lap his tongue over it, attempting to soothe the consequence of his aggression. 

V’s hands flattened over his chest and pushed, urging him backwards. They fell apart when the backs of Nero’s knees hit the bed edge and he was forced to sit down. V stood above him, fingers untying the laces at his waist.

“Do you want me?” He asked, voice low and seductive.

All Nero could do was shudder. “Yes.” He breathed, hands itching to reach up.

“Then you can have me.” With the laces undone V slipped the jacket down, baring more skin and Nero sighed, grasping his hips to pull him forward. His lips moved across the patterns on his stomach, tongue tracing the swirls and he felt V’s brace a hand in his hair.

“Have you done this before?” Nero paused in his ministrations and looked up at him, meeting a lustful hooded gaze.

“You don’t need to be gentle, I’ve done this before.” V stepped back and reached down to remove his sandals and Nero took the opportunity to do the same with his shoes.

“Good.” 

There was comfort in knowing that this wasn’t either of their first time with a man, but the remark about not being gentle opened Nero up to how V wanted this and honestly Nero was just fine with that, consumed by a need to take this man hard and sate the desire within.

Would he be satisfied if this was only a one time offer? No he didn’t imagine so. He’d just have to make it too difficult to leave his bed, build up a need for him in V that would force him to seek him out. 

Shedding himself of his shirt, he removed his belt before V dipped down, mouth working over his collarbones. As V moved up and nipped at his throat Nero growled and grabbed hold of him. At a hard clench of teeth at his tendon Nero tugged him forward to twist them, and push V down into the sheets. V made no sound and Nero lurked back a pace to sear the image of him pressed into his sheets, raven hair fanning out across the dark green fabric, his eyes black in the moonlight. 

His chest arched up as Nero dragged a finger from his throat down past his belly button. V pursed his lips, eyes smouldering as his hips rose to the attention. A smirk settled on Nero’s face as him unfastened V’s pants, dragging them down his hips and realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear as he pulled them off his feet. For some reason that small little feature had him salivating at the mouth. That and the sight of his semi erect cock, thickening and growing under his attention in a bed of dark curls. Nero looked up to find V holding onto the pillows behind him, swollen lip caught between his teeth, picturesque in his desire.

Standing up quickly from the bed Nero dropped his own pants, revealing his cock, full and heavy, hardened into arousal. Usually it took more for Nero to reach this point, more heavy petting and grinding if not a blow job here or there but with V his interest knew no bounds. Everything in his body wanted the man and would stop at nothing to have him. As Nero knelt down on the bed V parted his legs, giving Nero a quick erotic glance at his pink hole, a place of promise and pleasure. Fuck he wanted to be inside him.

Reaching into his bedside drawer he retrieved a condom and lube, dropping them on the bed to run his hands up V’s legs, kneading the soft flesh of his thighs. V sighed, a gentle relaxed sound before he frowned, sitting up.

“Too slow.” He complained, twisting around Nero to push him down into the sheets and straddled his hips.

Grabbing the lube V coated his fingers and reached behind him, preparing himself. He braced his other hand on Nero’s chest as he bent forward and Nero groaned at the shudder that ran through their bodies. Reaching up Nero caught his hip while his other hand circling around V’s cock. V released a puff of air, head raising to tilt back, a warm blush coating his cheeks. Grabbing the discarded lube Nero poured some into his palm before returning to stroking V’s length, bring him into full arousal. He waited for a noise to tell him to stop, to signal that he was ready but V was quiet save the soft pants slipping from him.

It made him want to make him scream.

He watched the muscle of his abdomen twitch and grow taut as he played with his lean pretty cock, chiding himself for not taking it into his mouth when he had the chance. After a moment Nero heard a pop as V removed his hand from his body and reached round to pour more lube onto his hand, warm fingers shifting to run over Nero’s cock. At the slick fit Nero’s mouth opened in a groan, hips pushing up into the sensation, hand slipping from V’s cock. V smirked at the reaction and swiped his thumb across his head and Nero shuddered. He was good at this; it was such a turn on Nero nearly wanted to ask to see him bring him off with just those long dexterous fingers.

In between pants Nero reached for the condom. “You’re gonna need this.”

V shook his head, pressing a thumb up along the pronounced edge of his cock. “I want to feel all of you.”

Nero’s mouth watered, all thoughts of safe-sex and potential disease flying from his mind at the hungry words, V’s expression matching them as he stared down at his cock with a need. Shifting above him V’s knees locked at his side and he lined him up, Nero holding his breath in anticipation as he felt the head of his cock meet a slick puckered entrance. V sunk down on him in smooth movement, spine arching back as he took him to the hilt and Nero grasped his hips in reaction, groan rumbling in the back of his throat. He was however mildly disappointed by V’s silence, determined to get a sound out of him.

V rose up and dropped back down, his body clenching around Nero, the depth of his heat pulsating and warm. Such a hot tight fit, fuck he wanted this always. His fingers dug deep into V’s flesh as he guided him down, hips pushing up to meet each movements. His body burned and trembled, driven by the sensation around his cock but he frowned at the quiet pants coming from V, his brows drawn up. It wasn’t in pain, but Nero couldn’t tell if he was enjoying it or not.

He waited for his expression to change, testing out his response with a hard thrust upwards. V’s mouth opened, a moment of bliss passing over his face before he swallowed the sound and continued taking him inside of himself. Nero down bit on a grunt as he was taken deep, frustration welling within him. V wasn’t always quiet and yet perhaps this was how he had sex. Nero was somewhat disappointed wanting desperately to hear V moan and call his name.

Riding him, V rolled his head back, chest a flush pink as his thighs trembled, drawing his body up and down. They moved in relative silence, Nero holding back his own sounds to leave way to hear V’s but the absence of their moaning was filled with the soft slick sounds of his cock pushing into that welcoming heat. An equally delightful sound. 

Eager to get a noise from him Nero reached a hand out to wrap around V’s bobbing length stroking him with a firm grip. V shuddered and Nero pursed his lips in concentration, trying to pull something from V but he only bit his lip, the beginning of a noise catching in his throat. Nero’s eyes narrowed. That was enough, what was the point of losing yourself to sex if you couldn’t let it all out. He would have a V’s cries of pleasure. Nero upturned them in a swift movement, turning V into the sheets, savouring the grunt of surprise he let out.

Slamming his hips forward V gasped and Nero smirked. “I won’t let you be quiet.” He purred, hands running along the soft planes of his body. “You’ll moan for me.”

V shivered, eyes a little wide with something indecipherable, goosebumps rising over his skin and Nero snapped forward, pushing in deep within his heat. He pounded into him and as he continued to reach deep inside with each thrust V’s head craned back, mouth falling open in a heavy pant despite the teeth trying to bite down on the sounds.

Nero took his pleasure from his body, angling his penetration to find that bundle of nerves with him. Finding it he held his speed pushing forward to tease with long languid thrusts and he sighed in relief as V began to groan, the sound low and ragged as it rumbled through his chest. Nero bent down over him, hands pushing his thighs down to his chest, allowing him to slip in further as he moved his lips over V’s throat, worrying a possessive mark into his skin. V’s hands came around to cling at his back as he arched into the sheets, nails biting into the flesh of his shoulders.

“Nero.” He moaned by his ear and Nero shuddered, feeling his body draw tight. They moved together, the wet sounds of their sex filling the spaces between their groans of pleasure. His bed began to creak as Nero picked up his speed, moving as though he was trying to crawl his way into the tight heat. 

“M’close.” Nero panted, alternating with some long slow thrusts before slamming forward into short bursts and V reached down to pull at his cock, mouth open in wanton pant.

“Give it to me.” He breathed, pupils wide, hair clinging to his skin.

Nero’s cock was driving into him wildly now and a mess of sounds poured from V and he raised a hand to smother the sounds. God he wanted to make him scream. Nero dragged V’s hand away and clamped his mouth down over his lips in hazardous kiss of teeth and lips gone awry swallowing his sounds. He wanted to taste his scream. _ Give it to me. _

He felt the warning in V’s body as he tensed and pulled away from the kiss, V’s mouth opening soundlessly until a loud drawn out groan ripped from his throat. With a full body jerk V came first, his release shooting up his chest to trickle down and pool on his abdomen. Nero wanted to taste the hot musk of him but V coming hard had his walls clamping around him, shuddering body milking at his cock and Nero’s hips stuttered before he shouted, orgasm tearing through him, cock pouring himself deep within him.

Nero panted over him for a few breaths before he pulled out for him, V humming at the withdrawal and Nero grabbed for tissues to wipe up the mess on his chest. Nero’s arms shook, overwhelmed by the bone wrenching orgasm he’d just experienced. Sex with V was tumultuous, Nero unable to read what he wanted, confused by his silence and yet the ride of forcing the sounds from him, taking his pleasure from his body as V curled up into him; it was the best sex he’d ever had.

He hovered over him, gazing down at the messy image that was V. Everything about he was just so alluring, so seductive. His chest expanded. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He can’t help the words that rushed out of him and there was a wild, alarmed look in V’s eyes. He suffered a blow to his pride as V looked away. Recovering, he grabbed more tissues to clean his release from V’s entrance.

There were a few sexual acts that Nero usually steered away from but after the awkward moment shared between them from Nero’s intimate words V shifted, his knees raised and parted. Sex and Intimacy were still on his mind and as Nero moved to clean his seed slipping from V, he was overcome by the desire to lick himself from that pink abused hole. Wiping away some of the amount, he pushed on V’s knees, turning him to the side before ducking down and parting his cheeks. Breathing over the flesh he watched it twitch and V’s breath hitched as his tongue darted out to test a swipe over his hole.

The combination of his musk meeting the taste of semen and flavoured lube was complex, but not unpleasant. He drove forward for more, burying his face into the soft flesh of his arse as he licked and lapped over the stretched skin. V shuddered, hands curling into the pillow, a surprised moan slipping from him. Pushing his tongue in, the pink flesh parted easily, the taste growing stronger and he groaned, sending V curling back, his mouth open, panting heavily.

Nero pulled back, the taste enough but it gave him the desire to see V fall apart and cum from the work of his tongue alone. He had definitely seemed to like it, his eyes squeezed shut, hands trembling where they clutched the pillow. Nero smiled, throwing the blanket over him as he stood up and ducked out of his bedroom into the bathroom. Splashing water over his face he cleaned his teeth, heart giddy to settle down and curl around V. When he returned V had dressed himself and Nero felt a wave of disappointment. He wasn’t his boyfriend but somehow he had hoped he would stay the night. Turning on the light V flinched, his skin still covered in a sheen of sweat, cheeks stained with pink flush. 

“You’re leaving?” He could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

V nodded. “Yes I-I need to get back home.” There was something unconvincing in his tone. Would he stay if Nero asked?

“You don’t have to go.” He tried.

V shook his head vehemently, seemingly worked up about something. “I need to go.”

Nero didn’t want to push him so he pulled on pants to let him out of the bar. Following him closely he watched the way his hand trembled on the stairs’ railing. Had Nero done something wrong? Had he pushed him too far? Or had he broken a rule within by forcing him to be so imitate and not allowing him to have the distance he had tried to hold onto in the beginning. Was there a reason V needed to hold himself at an arm’s length, was there something to the control he had tried to hold onto?

Nero was already seriously falling for the guy but what if he’d ruined any chance they could have had to build something. It hadn’t been that bad had it? Or was there a queue that Nero had missed?

Unlocking the front door Nero gritted his teeth as V moved to exit without another word. He couldn’t bear it the distance, the silence. He grabbed V by the arm pulling him towards him, his eyes widening in surprise and Nero caught his chin, tilting his head into a kiss. He kissed him softly, kneading gently at his lips, hands circling around his back and V huffed and braced his arms on his chest. They pushed at him for a moment before V relaxed, mouth opening to the kiss and Nero pulled at his lips, drinking down his soft exhalations of air. 

Pulling back V had an open expression, eyes shut, blush heavier and suddenly he shuddered, brows pinching and pushed from his grasp, fleeing out the door and out down the street.

Nero felt his breaking heart pound against his ribcage. He’d never wanted anything more than V. What had gone wrong? Was it just that he wanted a quick fuck and that was all?

What would it take to make him see they were so good together?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, V is used to people wanting sex from him, but not an actual attacment. Nero is too familiar, too intimate and V does NOT know how to deal.
> 
> Also V's appearance in the beginning of the chapter was an indication of withdrawal, not a high.
> 
> Stay tuned for V losing the plot and losing himself to drugs...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so while nothing is explicit as we don't see from V's perspective this chapter will deal with the up and downs of V on drugs and the monitoring and aftercare. Also V switches moods very easily, possessing very little control over what he's experiencing or how to express it.
> 
> So yeah, a warning for that if its not your thing.
> 
> Without further ado

Nero struggled his way through the week, as though holding his breath till when he could see V again. How would he react, would they slip back into their previous routine or would something between them change for better or worse? Come Friday night, Nero’s eyes found him immediately as he walked into Devil May Cry, eyes hooded and gait uncertain, wavering slightly. Keeping his eyes low he made his way to the stage and Nero tore his gaze away from him to serve some customers. As the bar quieted down to hear his performance Nero was free to watch avidly, sighing as his velvet voice washed around the room.

He frowned at the tremble that made its way along the hand grasping the mic, his voice dropping low for a moment in a strange vibration. It was seductive and the room was captivated but Nero could sense something was off though he couldn’t put his finger on it. Nevertheless V preserved for the next half an hour, his half-hearted smile absent as he stumbled from the stage for the backdoor. Casting Lady a glance Nero hurried after him, closing the door loudly behind him and V jumped, nearly spilling his cigarette as he rolled.

“Are you alright?” Was the first thing out of his mouth as he moved closer and V’s eyes darted up to him briefly, tired and bloodshot before they looked down again.

Nero sighed and leaned against the wall, close enough that their shoulders brushed and V stiffened and shifted away, placing the rolled cigarette between his lips. Nero frowned but tried not to think too much of the action. This wasn’t necessarily about him, there was something going on with V and whether or not he needed help Nero was here.

The silence between them was different as V greedily sucked in each breath of smoke, lungs rattling on the exhale. Nero rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, words caught on his tongue. He wanted to ask V what was wrong but he seemed a flighty creature, as impermanent as the smoke gulped down as though it was air. Something was definitely wrong but were they close enough for V to open up to him about it? 

Nero had hoped they were but the distance in V’s eyes, the avoidance in his behaviour, everything was screaming at him to leave him alone. Nero lingered a while longer, squirming under the oppressive silence before he pushed his body off the wall.

“I’ll see you inside.” He offered him a smile and V looked away, trembling hand bringing the cigarette to his lips again.

Nero’s expression dropped. He wanted to hold him, to cherish him and tell him that everything was going to be alright without knowing the agony that clearly plagued him. If only V would just let him.

Returning to the bar Nero continued to serve, the dark-haired poet permeating his thoughts. At every sound of a door opening he looked up, expecting V to walk in, calmed by the smoke and ask for a drink, half smile on his face. It never happened. After an hour Nero rushed outside fearing he’d been attacked again but he found the alley empty, no signs of a struggle.

Nero frowned, he hadn’t collected his money.

Another week passed and V seemed better, his hand free of tremors, voice strong and pure. His gaze avoided Nero as he slipped from the stage and Nero paused, considering following him. Everything about last time had pointed to V abhorring his company and yet perhaps his tenacity would see him rewarded. Then again it could spiral V closer to hating him.

He sighed and continued going about his duties, Lady fixing him with a look of concern. This time V returned into the bar, standing by his usual stool. Nero’s heart warmed and made his way over to him, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Great performance as usual, wanna drink?” His smile faltered slightly at the way V looked down, failing to meet his gaze.

“No thank you.” He said in a quiet voice.

Nero swallowed. “You’ll be wanting this then.” He pulled out the money from this reading and last week’s. Handing it over, V picked it out of his hand, careful to prevent them from touching before turning and walking away.

Nero gaped, heart shrivelling in his chest. He really didn’t like him. God was the sex that bad? Had he upset him that much? This seemed beyond the distance found between partners who had only met for a quick fuck. It was like someone had pressed reset on their relationship and thrown in some animosity and rejection for the hell of it. 

Over the next couple of weeks V continued his Blake readings and avoided him whenever he could. Nero decided to help, passing the money for V’s performance to Lady each night. The first night Lady handed over the money Nero felt burning eyes on him and looked over to see V’s gaze quickly drop away.

Nero was full of sorrow, his trademark smile taut and fake and each night he had customers trying to buy him drinks to cheer him up. He rarely accepted, not one to be the drunken bartender but one Friday night, listening to V’s reading he felt compelled to accept the drinks from a cheerful red head. She smiled at him over her glass before looking back to V’s performance.

“He’s very good isn’t he?” Nero said longingly and gulped down a shot of tequila.

The girl looked at him in surprise and studied him closely. “He is, you can tell he practises but he performs like he’s breathing air.”

Nero nodded in agreement. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered before he caught himself against her raised eyebrow. “The poetry I mean.”

She smiled and propped her head up against her hand to listen on. As the reading concluded and V slipped outside, the young woman bought a cocktail for herself and Nero. Not too fond of sweets Nero made himself a margarita, keeping with the same alcohol and made the smiling beauty a Japanese Slip full of sweet Midori.

As they consumed their drinks they spoke casually, Nero recounting a story of his Uncle Dante trying to work behind the bar. They laughed and it was the most genuine laugh Nero had experienced in a long time but he stiffened as she laid a hand over his, thumb stroking the skin.

“You’re very funny Nero.” She smiled beguilingly at him.

He rubbed the back of his head. “Nah, not really but thanks I needed that.”

She nodded, seeming to understand something that even Nero didn’t. Suddenly a long tattooed arm was pulling her hand from him.

“What are you doing Kyrie?” V hissed, coming out of nowhere.

“I wanted to see what he was like.” Kyrie pouted before smiling. “You were right, he is lovely.”

V coloured. “I shouldn’t have brought you.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this little performance for the world baby brother.” She tapped his cheek and grabbed him by the chin, turning his face. “Your use is taking a toll.” She tutted.

He pulled away from her, eyes flashing dangerously. “Can we not talk about that here?” 

Nero watched the exchange, eyes taking in V’s tired countenance. So this was his family…wait he was lovely according to who? V’s eyes met Nero’s for the briefest moment and he flushed, the pretty pink colour stirring something warm within Nero’s chest.

V turned to Lady. “May I have my money please?” There was a strained politeness to the way he spoke through gritted teeth.

Lady raised an eyebrow at him, grabbing Nero’s hand in an obvious way to place the money in his grip. “Sorry don’t have it.” She shook her head and walked to the other end of the bar, serving a customer who had walked up.

V stared at her incredulously before shooting Kyrie a glare as she giggled. Swallowing deeply he turned to Nero. “May I?” His voice was quieter now, eyes lowered.

“Sure.” Nero replied, holding out the money, hand clasped around it in a way that would ensure V had to touch him.

Nero stared at him and for first time in forever V held his gaze, tongue darting out to swipe across his lips in a nervous gesture. His fingers were cold and clammy and he almost seemed to recoil at the first hint of skin grazing against each other. Closing around the money he pulled it free, a visible shiver running through him. 

“I’ll be outside.” V said pointedly to Kyrie, stalking out of the bar.

Nero watched him with a sigh that was matched by Kyrie. “He’s difficult that one, more dangerous to himself than anyone else.”

Nero shook himself from his V-addled trance. “How so?”

“I shouldn’t really say but let’s put it this way; his coping mechanisms go beyond just cigarettes and sex.” She downed the last of her drink.

Nero frowned. Was that all that had been between them, just a moment of relief for something deeper within him? Was that why V could barely stand to look at him, having poured all his grief and woes into Nero for a one time, quick fix? Speaking of quick fixes was Kyrie implying V was a drug addict?

She cocked her head at him. “He does like you though.”

Nero scoffed feeling used and dejected. “It’s hard to tell.”

She shrugged. “That’s the way it is with V, but he does. I forgive my brother for everything but the problem is he’s spiralling and Credo and I don’t know what to do.”

There was a sadness and concern to her voice that brought Nero out of his slump. He would help V if he asked, and perhaps this was a close as he was going to get for that cry of help. “What can I do?” He rested his forearms on the bar bench.

Her playfulness was gone and she stood up, laying her hands flat on the bar. “He needs you.” She shook her head for a moment. “He won’t ask, hell it’ll seem like the exact opposite but he needs you. He wouldn’t be trying so hard to be here every Friday if it didn’t matter, if you didn’t matter.” She smiled a sad bitter thing. “He just doesn’t know how to be the honest version of himself. He’s never found out how, not after years of…everything…everyone taking from him. Please be there for him Nero.”

“I…” All he could was nod and process what she’s just said, watching her smile before joining V outside. Through the glass window V looked back at him before they took off down the street.

Everything she had just said had imbued him with hope. Could V want him as much as Nero desired him? Was he simply haunted by something Nero couldn’t see, whispering at him to deny them? V found him lovely and needed him. That thought warmed him but it wasn’t exactly a confession of romantic intention. Perhaps he simply needed him, the connection they possessed leaving him to seek him out every Friday, too swarmed by his inner darkness to ask for his help. Nero didn’t want friendship but if it was between that and the chance of losing V in his life he could deal with it, though he’d never stop praying for more. 

The problem now was how did he help V, especially when the man could barely look at him? Did V need someone to stop him, to set him straight or just to talk? After Kyrie’s remarks Nero realised all the signs he’d been seeing, the tremors in his hands, the tired and bloodshot eyes, the missed performances, they were all likely symptoms of drug abuse. Fuck V. How was he supposed to help him out of that when he knew nothing about drug use let alone why he was abusing drugs in the first place?

Yet Nero was determined not to let this go, not if there was some affection between them, hell even if there wasn’t he wouldn’t let V drown himself.

Nero tried to come up with a plan of attack but by the time Friday rolled around again he was full of quippy one-liners and no follow-up. He wondered whether he should have asked for help from Dante but there was a chance the man wouldn’t know how to be helpful in such a situation and honestly Nero felt protective of this insight into V’s life, hesitant to share it.

V was late to his reading and Nero feared his habit of absence had reoccurred. He was right to worry, just not about that. V entered the bar with a lackadaisical smile, his body sultry and vibrating as he glided across the floorboards. He paused to look at Nero, tilting his head to throw him a disarming smile. Fuck he was high as a kite.

Reaching the stage he smiled down at his audience and they all seemed to sigh in response, captivated by his breathtaking expression never before seen. Nero noticed the tremors immediately as he pulled out his book and reached for the mic. He started off strong his voice clear, rumbling over his words with unwavering strength and clarity. Ten minutes in that strength failed him, the hand around the mic continuing to shake and V slurred. He smirked to cover it up but the nuance of the performance was damaged further as V fumbled his next words, a frown appearing on his face.

He seemed to recover, getting through the line before the follow line choked in his throat and a murmur went through the audience as he began to shake profusely. Nero tore his eyes from him to search for Lady. 

“Watch the place tonight.” He said quickly, grabbing his keys and dashing from behind the bar before she could muster a reply.

He slowed to a walking pace as he made his way around the audience and V stumbled to his feet, knocking the stool to the ground, shocked cries running through the crowd as he swayed. Nero launched forward as V’s knees buckled and he keeled over backwards, heading straight for the stool. Nero pushed himself the last few paces up onto the stage to catch him, breathing a sigh of relief as he hoisted V’s trembling body up into the air. The relief was short lived as he stared down at V as he moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Turning to the audience he nodded, not wanting to waste any time with explanations. “Free drink at the bar.” He declared and exited the stage, holding V close. The dark-haired man still shivered and Nero formed his plan of attack, first issue was getting V warm and away from prying eyes. Although he may need medical attention. Carrying him over the stair door of his apartment he juggled him around in his arms as he unlocked the door. It should have been harder but for a man of his height V weighed very little. Nero wondered whether V actually ate enough.

Closing and locking the door behind him he made his way up the stairs as V began to stir and fuss in his arms. It would have been endearing were he not currently in a drug haze. At the landing V opened his eyes and seemed to panic at the sight of Nero, struggling violently.

“Would you quit it?” Nero growled, as he strained against him, finally unlocking the door. 

V moaned. “No not you, anyone but you.”

Nero pushed the door open with his foot and kicked back to close it. As it slammed shut V jumped and stilled in his arms. Nero sighed. “You’d really prefer to have someone else here, a stranger perhaps to see you like this?”

V deflated, shaking his head as Nero walked into the bedroom.

“Good, then we’re doing this.” He dropped him gently on the bed, stepping back to fix him with a loaded stare. “You can’t avoid me forever.”

V raised his chin at him, pointed in defiance. “I’m not avoiding you.” He wrapped his arms around himself, still shaking.

Nero ignored him and mused. “You wouldn’t still come to these readings high or otherwise unless there was something here.” He leaned over him, kneeling on the bed and V visibly tried to hold his ground and not shrink back.

His eyes were wide, pupils blown to give the iris a look of midnight. “That’s because I like my readings.” He replied weakly, looking away.

Nero looked him over, the cold sweat forming on his forehead and down his chest. He considered wrapping him up in a blanket but perhaps a bath would be better. “That may be true but you wouldn’t perform high if they mattered that much, that’s not all this is.” He reached out to touch his cheek and this time V did shrink away from the contact. Kyrie had been right. “This is a cry for help.”

V bared his teeth then, dragging himself out from under him and off the bed. “No, it’s not.” 

As he turned to leave, wavering on shaky legs Nero moved swiftly off the bed and caught him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. “I see you V, and I am here. I can help you do this.” He whispered by his ear, his back pressed against his chest.

They lingered there, the air filled with the sound of V’s rapid breathing before he trembled violently in his arms. He collapsed, legs falling out underneath him and Nero held him tight, lowering him to his knees as a choked sob slipped from him. “I can’t do this, I don’t know how.”

“It’s ok baby.” Nero crooned rubbing his back. Gone was the calm and collected V, replaced with a man who senses and emotions were in overdrive, the drugs still coursing through his veins.

“Nero?” He whimpered and promptly heaved forward, spilling some of the vomit he tried to hold back onto the floorboards.

Nero grabbed him up quickly, carrying him into the bathroom. V dropped to his knees by the toilet and threw up. As very little liquid and only bile came up Nero’s previous question was answered; no V definitely didn’t eat enough.

Nero swept his hair up, taking a moment enjoy the softness of those black waves before rubbing soothing circles on his back with his other hand. V gagged and dry retched, his body expunged of anything solid and shuddered as he tried to gulp down air. Nero pulled off some toilet paper and held it up to him, his hands trembling as he reached for it. When he shifted back Nero released his hair and stepped away. V leant against the tiled wall, one knee raised as he wiped his mouth and watched him stand there observing.

For a moment Nero thought the shivers had subsided but then a tremor ran through him and he made a noise of discomfort. Nero walked to the bath, turning on the taps and inserted in the plug. Behind him V coughed to clear his throat and Nero sat down on the bath edge to watch him.

“How do you feel?” Nero asked.

V threw the soiled paper into the toilet and leaned up to flush it, dropping down to the ground with a solid thud. “High and out of it…maybe a little inane.” He craned his head back, resting against the tiles, body shuddering.

“We’ll get you in a bath to warm you up, but then you and I are going to have a long conversation.” Nero studied him, their gaze meeting, fixed and pointed.

V frowned. “Why do you care so much?”

His bath filled quickly and Nero stood to turn the taps off before making his way over to him. Pulling him to his feet he noted the way V dropped his gaze, their closeness an intimacy he was no longer comfortable will. “I reckon I made that clear last time – I care about you.”

V scoffed, head shaking slightly. “Last time didn’t mean anything.”

Nero sighed. “It did to me, and I think it did to you.”

That broke V free of the distance he was holding onto and he swiftly fixed him with a glare. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Nero’s smile was sad and he measured those green eyes, still so blown; just what had he taken? “Then show me, tell me, I’m here V, I’m not going anywhere.”

V’s mouth opened and closed before he flushed and looked down again. He flinched as Nero began to untie his jacket’s laces. “What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

“Undressing you for the bath.” Nero stated, pulling at the knot before hands were pushing him away.

“Presumptuous, I’m perfectly capable.” V chided as he reached for the knot.

They both watched as V fumbled, the trembling in his hands making it difficult for him to keep hold of the laces and he huffed before dropping his hands to his side. They curled into fists as he looked up at Nero and swayed slightly on the spot. He didn’t ask, perhaps he couldn’t but Nero read the look in his eyes and stepped forward, fingers working over the laces. Sliding the jacket off and down his shoulders he reached for his belt buckle.

V raised his hands momentarily in objection before they lowered back down again still shaking and he looked off to the side, a beguiling blush forming over his cheeks. Cute. V was a range of different things now, less eloquent, made up of basic instincts and reactions, childish almost and far more emotional than Nero had ever seen. He seemed prone to rejecting attention and help but Nero preserved, driven by Kyrie’s words; He won’t ask, hell it’ll seem like the exact opposite but he needs you.

Stripping him down V seemed to shake even more now and Nero resisted the desire to pull him into his arms. His protective side was in overdrive but that didn’t mean the sight of V naked and vulnerable didn’t do something shameless to him. Pulling the clothes from under foot he led V over to the bath, the dark-haired beauty quiet, his brows pinched. The situation was probably overwhelming to his drug-addled brain especially given how hard he had been trying to avoid Nero and now he couldn’t escape him.

As he lowered himself into the water, V sighed in relief and Nero smiled. They would have words but now was V’s time. Nero would know why V reacted the way he did after they slept together, why he avoided him for so long and why if distance was what he wanted did he keep coming back here? The harder question to approach was going to be what was V trying so desperately to escape with his drug use. 

Nero left him in the bath, as much as he would have enjoyed lingering, he felt his romantic overtures would have fallen on deaf ears or worse, confused things between them. Kyrie had told him that V used sex to escape, but Nero was looking for connection, he wouldn’t be a passing fancy for V, he wouldn’t let what was building between them be reduced to quick fucks. He refused to be used like that, he deserved better, and so did V. Nero had so much to give him, so much he felt for him bubbling just below the surface. Fuck he might actually be in love with this guy.

Collecting supplies from the kitchen he proceeded to clean off the small amount of vomit on the floorboards, pausing at the sound of water splashing around. V would need some warm clothes. Tossing out the soiled paper towel, he rinsed out the cloth and put the products away, washing his hands in the kitchen skin. 

Returning to his bedroom he rummaged around for something soft but warm for V to wear, settling on his fleece lined sweatpants and a long thick night sweater that was a tad too small for him. Retrieving a towel from the linen cupboard he walked into the bathroom to see V drawing lazy patterns into the water and watching them disperse. He had an almost childish look on his face, captivated by what he was doing, still clearly affected by the drugs. At Nero’s approach he looked up quickly looking in two minds about being embarrassed or nonchalant. 

He settled on smiling demurely. “The bath is nice.”

Nero sat down on the bath edge, hand reaching out to stroke his damp hair. “I’m glad.” 

Instead of rejecting his touch, V pushed into it and Nero could see the return of his dancing mischievous eyes. Something within called for him to take advantage of V but he was disgusted by it, as such a thing bore no consent. He would have V clear headed and willing or not at all.

Now to ruin the moment. 

He dropped his hand down to cup his cheek. “V, you need to tell me what you’ve taken.”

The warmth of seduction left V’s eyes like a light going out. He pushed Nero’s hand away and reclined back into the bath, watching him with clouded eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

Nero sighed. “In case we need to call an ambulance.”

V stared balefully at him. “I won’t need an ambulance, I’m fine.”

Nero shook his head. “For now, but something could change. I need to know what you’ve taken.”

V glared at him. “You sound like Credo.”

Nero recognised the name from the conversation with Kyrie, he was either Kyrie’s partner or another sibling, but it was good to know he cared about V too. “Tell me V.” Nero commanded with force.

V sucked his teeth and sighed. “I smoked some pot.”

Nero scoffed, hell he’d smoked pot and hadn’t been anywhere near this much of a wreck. “What else V?”

V rolled his eyes. “I did some cocaine and chased it down with some pills.”

Nero frowned. “What were the pills?”

V shrugged. “Ecstasy I think.”

“Jesus V.”

This was worse than he thought, to take drugs indiscriminately, not even sure what you were putting in your body showed a specific form of self-neglect. Did he even care if it killed him? Nero didn’t want to know, the reality of V’s actions weighing on him. Just what was he running from? Had Nero made it worse?

Nero got to his feet, grabbing the towel and shaking it out. “Alright up.”

V rose to his feet, pale body dripping with water, droplets following the dark patterns on his chest and Nero fought off the desire to run his tongue along them. He had to stay focused, he was here in the capacity of friendship, to lend a hand and help V through this. As he stepped out onto the bathmat Nero wrapped the towel around him and V smirked.

“Can’t wait to cover me up?” He teased, clearly having noted Nero’s eyes on him.

“You need to stay warm.” Nero commented, not rising to the bait.

V’s expression grew sullen and disappointed. “I’m not a child, I can do this myself.”

“Then prove it and take better care of yourself.” Nero huffed, frustrated by how little concern V seemed to have for his situation. V was slowly destroying himself with the stuff and if Nero couldn’t make him see that then one day he truly would lose V.

Drying him off Nero tried not to get distracted by the feel of his body underneath the towel, nor the hitch in V’s voice as he patted around his groin. Clearly not doing a successful job he took a step back. “I’ll let you get that.”

V smirked. “You had no trouble touching me there before.”

Nero gritted his teeth. “Yeah that was before you high-tailed out of here and ignored me like I assaulted you or something.” That perhaps wasn’t fair but honestly Nero didn’t know what he had done to turn V off him so quickly and so drastically.

V was suddenly very sober. “That was not what that was about, I’d never…” he shook his head. “What happened that night had more to do with me than you.”

His hands moved the towel around his body, slipping it between his cheeks and despite the progress they were making in their conversation Nero was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to taste him again, so clean and fresh. “Why don’t you explain it to me?” He said, very distracted as he watched V dry his arse.

Finishing up V dropped the towel to the ground and walked towards him. For a moment Nero was flustered, his arms twitching to rise and accept him. V leaned in closer. “I need some clothes.” As he pulled back Nero noticed he could see the beautiful green colour returning to his eyes, the size of his pupils reducing. Nero nodded dumbly and walked into the bedroom, handing V the clothing.

Watching him dress Nero salivated again as the sweatpants hung low and loose on his hips, the shirt swimming about his collarbones. Turning around to look at him, V gave a half-smile. “Do you want me?”

Nero knew he shouldn’t answer but the compelling image V made pulled at his heart. “I always want you.”

“Then you can have me.” V moved softly along the floorboards to him and Nero took a step back.

“I can’t and I won’t, not when you’re in this state and not when I don’t know why you ran away last time.” 

The romantic offer in V’s eyes faded as he looked uncomfortable and Nero got the distinct impression that he wasn’t the first poor sod V had used sex to distract…but he would be the last if he had anything to say about it.

“Tell me V.” 

V steeled his expression and it became unreadable. “It’s simple really, I crave sex but not intimacy. You were…very intimate.” He looked away.

Nero studied him then, searching for an emotion within him to hold onto and draw out. He finally saw it with the quick nervous glance he shot him. He was trying to protect himself. “You enjoyed it though didn’t you, that’s why you fled?”

V’s head snapped up to glare at him, mouth opening and closing before he gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what happened.”

Nero approached him, reaching out to cup his cheek, enjoying the way V betrayed himself and leaned into the touch slightly though his eyes were warning him to keep his distance. “There something between us and that scares you doesn’t it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said in a low voice.

“It took Kyrie to really make me see. I thought I’d hurt you that night but now I see I just buried myself underneath that shielded layer of yours.” He craned up slightly to kiss V on the forehead, feeling him shudder against him. “You came each Friday you could for me, and when you couldn’t you drove yourself into a pit of numbness, unable to handle how you felt.” He was being presumptuous but he knew he was onto something, he could see it in those wide green eyes.

V pushed away from him, stumbling back. “Stop it.” His voice was dark but something pleaded within it.

Nero moved after him, grabbing his arms as he reached out to lash at him. “You enjoyed it more than you ever thought. I gave you intimacy and you saw it flood your veins with me. I’m under your skin V, you won’t be rid of me, I won’t let you.”

He struggled against him as Nero pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his thighs, locking him in place. He had something he needed V to hear, and as bad as this looked, Nero didn’t care, V would hear him out. Eventually V deflated, sinking into the sheets and Nero released his wrists, rubbing his fingers over the marks he’d made with his iron grip.

“I don’t want you to run away V.” He ran his thumb under V’s full bottom lip. “I want you, more than I’ve wanted anything before.” He swallowed deeply, here it comes. “I think I’m in love with you. No I know I’m in love with you.”

Sadness and confusion bled into V’s eyes. “Foolish. Why would you love someone like me?”

He could have said he didn’t know but honestly there were many reasons why he loved V. “For everything that you are, your hostile silence, the way you don’t like people, the smile you give me when you’re happy, the way you look when you smoke a cigarette, even your crazed drug-addled arse – I love them all.” He poured himself into V and watched him shake his head in resistance.

“You can’t love me. You’ll see like the rest of them that I’m not worth it.” V turned his head to the side and closed his eyes in resignation.

Nero grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “I won’t V. I don’t know what you’ve been through but I’m not like the others, I swear it.”

V watched him, the only sound in the air Nero’s heavy breathing and he raised his hand to touch Nero’s cheek. “How I would love thee to be true.” The hand dropped back to the mattress. “You don’t know me, not the true me.”

Nero grabbed his wrists and shook them. “Then show me V, be honest with me and be honest with yourself!”

“I don’t know how!” V suddenly shouted back at him.

Nero smiled then. “Ok, then I guess I’ll use the rest of my time on this Earth finding out.”

“What?” V replied, confused and gasped as Nero bent down, placing a long kiss upon his cheek.

Getting up off of him Nero indulged himself a moment to take in the sweet surprised expression on his face before moving up the bed to pull back the sheets. Sitting at the bed edge Nero removed his shoes and belt buckle, standing to drop his pants. Retrieving sweatpants and tank top he felt V’s wary, confused gaze upon him. Changing quickly he held out a hand to him.

“I don’t understand.” V frowned, taking the outstretched hand.

“Neither do I, but we’ve got all the time in the world to find out.” Nero led him round to where the sheets were pulled back and watched him climb in, confusion still marring that beautiful face.

Slipping in on the opposite side he grabbed V around the waist, pulling him against him, chuckling at the surprised noise he made in the back of his throat. V was stiff in his arms and Nero leant forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “I don’t have to understand you completely to love you, but V…I’m not going anywhere.”

V shuddered. “That’s what they all say, what he said.”

Nero frowned. “Who’s he?”

“Vergil.” V whispered in a quiet voice.

A shared name, a coincidence surely. “Talk to me V.” Nero prodded. “You’re safe here with me.”

“I don’t think you’ll…but maybe you will.” V sighed and silence filled the air before his finally drew in a shuddering breath. “I bounced from home to home in my youth, never the right fit for the family, too dark too quiet. Sometimes I was the perfect fit for a sick mind and I suffered cruelty and depravity from my fathers sometimes my mothers, but it was always my fault, I was too curious, too beautiful for them to resist.”

He paused, shaking and Nero wrapped him closer, fingers stroking up his arm. To be prey to such sickness, no wonder V was so damaged and yet Nero feared that was only the tip of the iceberg. V settled in his arms and they grew comfortable with the silence again before V continuing in a low voice.

“I was fifteen when Kyrie and Credo took me in and for a while I’d never felt so safe, so welcomed but I had a venom to me that I couldn’t contain and they suffered. He found me when I’d fled home to wander the streets one night. He was striking and enigmatic. He promised me he cared and I gave myself to him without a thought. He took all I had to give and returned it with very little. Eventually I wasn’t enough and he left me, offering me a truth I never wanted to know; ‘You’ll never be more than just a little bird to taste, stop searching, you’ll only find pain in a world that will never understand you enough to give you what you want.’” He drew quiet, curling around himself, hands clutching at Nero’s arms.

Nero hadn’t seen his father since he was 6 years old, but if there was a chance their Vergils were the same person, he’d kill him with his own hands. V was vulnerable and underage and he took from him what V was not in the right mind to give.

V spoke again muffled by the pillow he was pressing into. “The story became the same, partners whose love was always fleeting and eventually I stopped expecting anyone understood my definition of love. They wanted to consume my body, take deeply until there was nothing left, no matter the cost on my mind and heart, I was only ever something to fuck, nothing more.”

The words are rushing out of him now as if the flood gates had been open and Nero wanted to be supportive but there was just too much pain, so many things he wanted to object to, it was overwhelming. “One day a found a love that would never leave me in the blinding lights and rushing blood that was the drugs coursing through my veins. I knew then that I’d found something that could complete me. They took my venom and filled hole within, leaving me with joy and wonder, but one time was never enough, I always needed more.”

“You need to stop V.” Nero spoke up then. “No more, you’re killing yourself.”

V shook his head fiercely. “I need them.”

Pulling away, Nero rolled him onto his back so he could look at him. “And I need you. Come to me, day or night, whenever you feel that need come to me instead.”

V looked unconvinced and Nero bent forward again to kiss him on the cheek, bringing a flush to his skin. “Promise me V.”

He gave a reluctant nod, face still heated. “I promise.”

Nero cuddled him, drawing him back against him. “I’m sorry you’ve been through so much. I’ll never let anything like that happen again, not if you let me.”

V hummed.

Nero squeezed him tight. “Just let me be here for you V please. Choose me, over everything else, please choose me.” He could hear the desperation in his voice but he didn’t care, even as he felt the pin prick of tears in his eyes. God V had experienced so much pain, he just wanted to take it all away from him. He’d never let anything hurt him again, if only V would let him protect him.

“You can’t protect me from everything Nero.” He said softly.

“I’ll damn well try.” He replied vehemently, curling his body around him, his knees rising up to slot behind V’s.

V sighed and settled into his grip, his body finally warmed. Nero buried his head into his hair, breathing in deeply the scent of smoke and lilies on those dark strands. As Nero felt himself drift off V’s quiet voice came to him then.

“Would you really try against all odds for me Nero?” He asked.

“Yes.” Nero replied and V stiffened, clearly not expecting an answer. Nero rubbed his arms soothingly and V relaxed again. He didn’t need all of V’s answers, not until he was ready to give them. He’d wait as long as V needed, he only hoped this was the end to him pushing him away. 

At least it he had spoken of love. His confession had surprised him even in the moment, though after it was said he realised it had always been true, from the moment he first saw V. He was in love with this tumultuous, broken man. He would be there for him whether it was to save him from himself or lose him forever. No matter the heartache he didn’t care, he’d weather through it all just to be by his side.

There was the steady sound of breathing and Nero smiled, arms closing in tighter producing a sleepy grumble from his beloved. Kissing his neck Nero sighed. He just hoped to everything holy that he could be enough to help V fight the demons within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. It's a bit of an exposition over what has happened to V but something in V just relaxed, the aftercare and insistence from Nero that he cares finally breaking though. Not only that but honestly V hopes that there is something more to this man, which is why he keeps returning to the bar and searching. He doesn't know how to ask, but he hopes.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, just one more chapter to go and it's a long one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to finish this.

The morning was a quiet affair, V rising and dressing as Nero gazed bleary-eyed from the bed.

“Do you want breakfast?” He asked tentatively.

V gave a half-smile and shook his head. “I need to think Nero.”

Nero rose from the sheets and walked towards him, watching the way his broad shoulders tensed at his approach. He ran a light hand up his arm and saw him shiver, closing his eyes to touch. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to his cheek and green eyes fluttered open to stare at him, something indecipherable and yet perhaps hopeful in his gaze.

Nero grazed his thumb over the patterns on his arm. “Don’t forget what I said V.”

V’s lip curled into a smirk full of forlorn resignation. “That would be impossible to do.”

He wanted him to stay but it was clear that their moment was over. A lot had been revealed and said in the night, more than was easily processed and acted upon. It was understandable that V felt the need to leave, he only hoped there wouldn’t be a repeat of the last time he’d left him. Nero ached, wanting more, wanting this to be easier, but honestly would it really be V if it worked out so simply? There was a world of hurt and complication to the man that could not just be unpacked in a single night, it would take time and Nero would be there. He only hoped V would keep to his promise and seek him out in his moment of need.

Nero sighed, collecting his keys. He led him out of the bar, catching his hand on the way out. “I’ll be waiting V, for as long as it takes, you know where to find me.” He gave the hand a squeeze and V nodded, staring down at where their fingers locked.

“Goodbye Nero.” 

It felt too final and Nero’s heart ached as he watched V disappear down the street.

The weekend passed in a haze and more than once Lady pulled him up for sighing absentmindedly to himself. Friday was too far away to know how V was, whether he had abstained from using again, whether he had thought about them. He’d never seen V with a mobile phone but he wished he’d given him his number, if only so that V could call him in an emergency. He was determined to do so next Friday.

Monday noon Nero dressed for cold weather, Christmas around the corner, and decided to treat himself to breakfast for lunch at the nearby diner, looking for anything to distract him from thinking about V. Stepping out onto the street he locked the bar door and looked either way in habit, watching the city life bustle about. He spied a figure crouched by the door side cigarette in hand and gaped in surprise, instantly recognising them as V.

“V!” He hurried over, dropping down in front of him, hands moving with a mind of their own to grab at his face and raise his chin. He could have asked what he was doing here, but his heart swelled knowing that regardless of the answer V had sought him out. V’s hands hung at his sides, the cigarette cold, body shivering and at first Nero thought the cold had bitten into him until he saw tired hazy eyes staring back at him.

Please tell me he hasn’t used again. Nero thought and collected himself, not wanting to accuse V straight off the bat. “V are you ok?” His hands moved gently over his cheeks and V sighed leaning into the touch.

“I haven’t…this isn’t what it looks like. I’ve tried to stay away from it all but my body…I need it Nero, I need something.” He groaned and Nero realised then just how exhausted he looked, his hair mussed, bags welling under his eyes, dressed in clothes he’d never seen, a garish red jumper with an image of a snowman on it.

Nero wanted to carry him upstairs.

Instead, he nodded. “I’m here V tell me what you need.”

V’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t thought of that, as though he had hoped Nero would have all the answers. “I don’t know, I need something, you said if I…I just…help me.” He finished weakly, hanging his head.

Nero bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ve got you V, you did the right thing.”  
V shuddered at the praise and ashed his cigarette, dropping it in the sealable pouch before looking up at Nero. As tired and drained as he appeared his pupils were steady, eyes full of agony, that much Nero could see. This must be so hard for him. Nero had never met anyone suffering from withdrawals but he was sure they needed everything a normal person did. 

“Let’s get you somewhere warm.” He stood up, offering a hand to V and smiled when he took it. “Have you eaten?”

V shook his head and Nero frowned. “Food is good for more than just sustenance, it will warm you up and distract you, can you manage a walk?”

V nodded and made a noise of surprise as Nero undressed and threw his long overcoat around him, before bundling him close and setting off down the street. With the way Nero was holding him they brushed up against each other with each step, V’s hands grabbing for purchase at his back and side to prevent himself from stumbling. Nero smiled at the light blush on V’s face and he squeezed the hand he held around his waist, watching the colour deepen.

Rosie’s diner was only two blocks away but by the time they reached it V’s breath was coming quickly, hands still shaking at his side. He should definitely be warm enough now so Nero could only determine that this was a sign of withdrawal. Slipping inside and out of the cold, Nero directed them to a secluded booth, guiding V in before sitting down next to him. It was customary to sit on the opposing side but he couldn’t bear the distance, V’s vulnerable state calling out to him in a primal way.

Nero removed his scarf and laid it on the seat beside him before turning to V who was slipping the coat on properly and Nero shifted closer to straighten the coat and do up the buttons. V’s eyes were hooded as he watched him, Nero’s attention still causing him discomfort if the colour to his cheeks meant anything. Nero gave him a warm smile before looking around the diner to wave down a waitress. As an older lady made her way over with two cups and a coffee jug he turned back to V.

“You need to eat, what could you eat?” He laid a hand on V’s knee, fingers playing over the fabric of his jeans.

“Something sweet.” V puffed out, huddling down in his layers.

“Something sweet.” Nero repeated under his breath with a fond smile. Naturally.

As Nero order a plate of pancakes and fresh fruit and a big breakfast for himself, the lady poured out their cups of coffee, writing down their order and turned to leave.

“May I please have some milk?” V asked quietly and she nodded, taking in his appearance with pity.

“Of course dear.” She walked off.

V reached his hands out to encircle the cup, sighing at the warmth before grabbing the sugar pot. Nero’s eyes widened at the obscene amount of sugar he deposited in his cup and chuckled.

“If it’s not one thing then it’s another.” He said fondly.

V fixed him with a look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nero shook his head with a laugh. The remark had clearly ruffled him. “I only meant that you don’t seem to do these things half-heartedly. You're excessive in your consumption; sugar, cigarette, drugs,” the hand on his knee crept higher. “Sex.”

V jolted his knee in an attempt to brush Nero off and raised his chin, expression haughty. “After a life of nothing I believe I’m entitled to excess.”

Nero grabbed that chin, dragging him down to look at him. “I’d give you a balanced diet if you’d have me.”

V coloured. “Are we still talking about food?”

“Were we ever really?” Nero could hear the heated impassioned tone of his voice. He was supposed to be helping but a vulnerable V was very different from a drugged-out V and he found himself drawn to the man he loved, unable to resist teasing that blush from him. At least it had to be distracting, right? He was helping, right?

V huffed, knocking Nero’s hand away and turned to look at the window. Their waitress returned with milk for V’s coffee and they sat in a comfortable silence as they drank. Nero finished first and shifted closer to V, leaning against him. V grumbled slightly but made no motion to push him away and after a while Nero felt him press his weight back towards him.

The coffee seemed to have a good effect on V, the trembling in his hands subsiding as his body coursed with caffeine. Their food arrived after not too long and Nero dug in finishing through his large breakfast before V was even halfway through his pancakes. Nero took to watching his beloved eat, eyes following the fork to the circular shape V made with his mouth, studying the refined, almost elegant way he chewed.

Ah, he really was beautiful.

V released a deep breath and reclined back into the seat, the fruit on his plate gone, a third of the pancakes remaining. Nero clucked his tongue. “Is that all you’re going to eat?”

V shot him a baleful glare. “And not a single bite more.”

Nero was swept up by the idea of forcing him to eat more, but his imagination diverged into something far more sexual than was appropriate for the diner experience. He sighed in disappointment before quickly smiling, not wanting to give V the impression that he was disappointed with him. “Alright then, let’s go.”

He made his way quickly over to the counter, paying for their meals as V struggled to his feet, encumbered by the overcoat. As he made his way over to Nero he watched him receive his change with a petulant expression.

“I could have paid for my own.” He grumbled.

Nero threw a disarming smile at him. “It’s my treat for our date.”

“D-date?” V stammered, his regained collected countenance fleeing him in surprise. “Since when was this a date?”

Nero pouted, teasing him. “I thought it was obvious given how I feel about you.” They were walking out of the diner now.

“You’re supposed to be helping me.” V hissed.

As the cold air hit them Nero suddenly round on V, crowding him against the wall by the door, ignoring the bystanders who shot them confused looks. “That’s exactly what I’m doing but I will not deny my feelings for you.” He took in V’s shocked face, their lips a hair’s breadth from each other. “Please don’t make me.” He begged, searching those green eyes before focusing on the way his full mouth parted, waiting.

V could only nod and sigh in what oddly sounded like disappointment as Nero pulled away. Nero smiled, he’d wanted to kiss him too, but he wouldn’t do that until he knew it was what V wanted, until he asked for that intimacy again, knowing full well what it meant between them. He grabbed V’s hand, lacing their fingers together and began walking down the street, V following just a step behind.

When they reached the bar Nero paused at the door. He knew he was crossing the boundaries between helping V and wanting to ignite something between them but he would stop if V asked. Looking back at him V’s eyes were on the ground, expression unreadable. Nero bit his lip. “Do you want to leave?”

V swallowed deeply and shook his head.

Nero nodded pleased by the gesture. “I’ll help you any way I can but V, I won’t ignore how I feel and I won’t make it easy on you.” Again this was almost cruel to utilise V’s trust and need for his help in this way, but he’d be damned if he hid how he felt, not when he thought the rise of feelings building between them was exactly what they both needed.

V avoided his gaze, looking to where they still held hands. “What if I can’t give you what you want?” His voice was quiet, withdrawn.

“I think you can.” Nero squeezed his hand. “And I think what I can give you is exactly what you need.”

V frowned at him and as Nero released him to open the bar door he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. Nero knew this must be doing a number on him, but he didn’t want to make it any easier for him. He’d played it cool and watched V slip away from him, spiralling further into his drug use. He wouldn’t be a bystander and he wouldn’t ignore how he felt in his heart. They were right for each other. Nero could help him be honest with himself if only he’d let him in.

Yet Nero was wary of being too forceful, pulling V this way and that. He was vulnerable now and Nero didn’t want to be just as bad as all the partners in V’s life that had only taken from him, not when Nero had so much he wanted to give him. V lingered by the door and Nero waited for him to walk inside, hands twitching at his side to pull him in. No, it needed to be V’s choice, he had sought him out for a reason; he needed him, Nero didn’t need to force him to see that, V already knew.

The silence around them was heavy as Nero waited with bated breath. V seemed to be debating it steeping inside, his shoulders tensed and body geared up to run. Nero could call for him and push him into motion but he really wanted V to do this on his own; selfish in his desire to see V recognise he wanted this. V straightened up and sucked his teeth, walking inside and Nero beamed.

Progress.

Locking the door behind him they made their way up the stairs to his apartment, Nero deliberately leaving the doors unlocked so as not to give V the impression of being trapped with him. Walking into his apartment, Nero bent down to take off his shoes, kicking them to the side of the door and turned to find V doing the same. As he straightened up Nero approached him, running a hand through black tresses for a moment before helping him out of the overcoat. V stiffened at the initial contact before relaxing once he realised what Nero was trying to do.

Nero paused in front of him, coat slung over his arm. “I know I may be intense, but I’ll never give you any reason to be scared of me, ok V?”

V frowned, worrying his lip. “You do scare me…your love, you keep bringing it up.”

“Because I don’t want you to forget why I’m doing this.” He hung up the coat and turned to face him, fixing him with a determined stare. “I love you V.”

V flushed and for a moment he looked angry before looking away. “Stop it Nero.”

He looked so cute, bristled and blushing, it made Nero want to do dirty things to him again. Instead he shrugged. “Fine, no love confessions. How about a quick smoke to calm down then?”

“You’re the one that needs to calm down.” V said through gritted teeth, cheeks still coloured but nevertheless, he sat down on his bed and began rolling a cigarette.

“True, how about you roll me one then too?” Nero replied, he wasn’t much of a smoker though he had been known to share one or two with Nico in their youth.

V raised an eyebrow at him and at Nero’s shrug began working on a second cigarette. When they made their way out onto his tiny balcony, Nero pressed close to V, the cold wind seeing the return of his shakes. V tsked in annoyance and tried to strike a flame against the wind, hand raised to protect it.

“Here let me.” Nero cupped his hands around V’s cigarette and with a flick of his thumb V got the flame to roar to life.

V pulled in a drag and offered the lighter Nero. However Nero shook his head and slid his fingers behind V’s head, drawing his head closer. He pressed his cigarette to the tip of V’s and drew in as V’s eyes widened, their proximity close and intimate, just the way V didn’t like. With his cigarette lit, V pulled back with a grumble, knocking his hand from the back of his head.

The colour in his cheeks was back and Nero smiled, exhaling a plume of smoke around them. Nero remained close as they smoked, his body virtually crowded around V’s, blocking the wind as best he could. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t doing it for selfish reasons, the proximity giving him the best vantage to watch V’s plump pout wrap around the cigarette and watch the way he closed his eyes as he drew the smoke down into his lungs, mouth opening on the exhale to let the smoke trail away.

It reminded Nero of the first time he’d seen V.

_Passing through a reserved bit of nature in the centre of the city last spring, he’d been drawn by a low sombre voice that grasped at something deep within, filling him with a burning curiosity as it echoed around the labyrinth of a park. The voice twisted around him and he chased it to and fro, the mellow tones delivering words of poetry enchanting him as he ran to follow it. By the time he reached the scene, the audience was clapping away and dropping money into the hat on the ground. Looking up he saw a dark-haired man carved from pale marble, littered in tattoos, face as beautiful as it was haughty and strong._

_Such an intimidating and attractive presence; Nero was overwhelmed. The man lit his cigarette as he sat down on the park bench he’d just been performing on. He wanted to approach him but he couldn’t control the trembling in his heart. He’d never been so instantly drawn to someone; it was as though he’d been bewitched. Just who was this man?_

_Before he’d realised, everyone had dispersed and continued on their way leaving Nero staring at the man who raised a heavy dark eyebrow, dragging on the cigarette with a mouth made for sin. Nero’s heart fluttered under his ribs._

_“Are you prone to watching strangers or did you need something?” The man’s words were provoking, meant to incite shame to force a reaction. It worked and Nero strode forward, unable to keep his eyes from wandering over the man’s lean figure, slips of skin exposed in the warm weather, a smorgasbord for the eyes._

_“Have you ever considered performing regularly at a location?” The words rushed from him in his excitement. He didn’t know what he wanted from this man but he didn’t want to let him out of his sight._

_A dark head had tilted considering his words. “This has suited me well enough so far.”_

_“I’m Nero.” He held out his hand._

_The man considered his hand before drawing on the cigarette again. “V.” _

_“V.” Nero said softly trying out the sound before coughing, determined to have him on his stage. “The pay would be consistent, you’d be inside for the seasons rain, hail or shine and it’ll be regular.”_

_V’s eyes seemed to measure him then, whether searching for trustworthiness or reliability Nero didn’t know but he smirked at the way Nero squirmed under the scrutiny. “What’s the location?”_

_“My bar, Devil May Cry on 26th street.”_

_“Funny name. I’ll think about it.” He ashed the cigarette, and stood to drop it in the nearby bin. Looking over his shoulder, his expression was smug, but amused. “I’ll come by with my answer.”_

_“I’ll be waiting.” Nero replied, heart feeling empty as the burning faded away, drawn-out with every footstep V took from him._

_Why did he feel this way?_

Nero shook his head, casting a glance to V who was slouching over his cigarette, body angled to take advantage of Nero blocking the wind. He wanted to curl him closer, but he was trying his hardest to give V at least a modicum of space. Given how he had felt about him the day they first met, Nero really should have realised he was in love with him earlier. He had just stubbornly held onto the distance V wielded between then, determining his attraction as a physical thing, but that kiss in the club had changed everything.

The taste of him had embedded itself with him, a drug of its own making and he craved it constantly. He could have understood simply wanting his body, V one of the finest examples of masculine beauty and strong harsh edges wrapped into one, but Nero ached for his attention, his consideration, his laugh. No, Nero had had it bad from the moment he had met V.

“Stop thinking so loudly.” V chided, taking the last draw of his cigarette. Nero realised he’d allowed his to go out, so distracted by V and his memories.

As V finished Nero pouted at the lost opportunity to relight off his. “I’ll save it for later.” He moved away from V and watched him shiver as the gust of wind blew through him. Nero smiled fondly and offered his hand out to him. “Let’s go inside.”

V stared at his hand before placing his own in his grasp, tucking his mussed hair behind his ear. Nero could tell accepting his hand embarrassed him, V prone to avoiding contact, a reason for which Nero deliberately pushed the issue, that and he’d take the opportunity to touch V in any way.

Leading him over to the bed, Nero dropped the cigarette on the bedside before turning back to V. “Should I turn on the heating?”

V pulled the door shut with his free hand before looking down at where Nero still had hold of him. “Yes thank you.” He shifted to pull his hand free but Nero simply dragged him along with him to the aircon remote.

Switching it on Nero looked back to a perplexed irritated expression on V’s face. “How long do you intend on holding onto me?”

Nero cocked his head on the side as though he didn’t see what the issue was, playing it dumb. “I thought I was being distracting?”

V flushed and pulled at his hand. “Yes but this is excessive.”

Nero drew into his space then, holding his irritated gaze with a beguiling one of his own. “But you like excess.”

V wrenched his hand free. “You’re too much Nero.”

Nero pouted and watched him flop down on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes. “That was the idea. The more I give you the less you have time to think of other things.”

V huffed. “And there’s nothing selfish to your actions at all.”

Nero gave a nervous chuckle. “Well I wouldn’t say that.”

“Just give me some space.” Even under the arm Nero could see colour running up his neck to his cheeks. He swore he’d embarrassed him so much today and yet he was giddy on the control he had over V, able to reduce him to a blushing mess. It only confirmed to him how much he affected him. He knew V felt something for him, he’d just have to break him out of his hard exterior and find the honest version of him.

“Do you mind if I draw you?” Nero asked softly, honestly waiting for an opportunity to draw while V was in front of him. 

V shook his head and continued to lie on the bed while Nero searched around for his sketchbook, sitting down on the bed’s edge. From time to time Nero sketched, a favourite past time and a remnant of his two years at Art school. He had a decent amount of talent but was unable to adapt and broadened his capabilities in different art forms and styles, skilled only in his sketching of lifeforms and the occasional portrait. It had been an easy decision to leave school when Dante offered to sell him the bar for cheap so he could try tracking down Nero’s deadbeat dad. But he never gave up completely.

Nero was half-way through a sketch of V lying down when V shifted, arranging the pillows behind him to sit up comfortably and open up his book. Switching to a fresh page Nero started anew, sketching the basic outline of a bust shot, etching the book to sit off to the side while V’s face, softened and open, enraptured by his reading began to form on the page front and centre.

Nero lost track of time and roughly when he was struggling with the finer details of his hair V looked up from his reading, fixing him with a curious look. “May I see?”

Nero wasn’t particularly protective of his pictures but he always struggled to show the subject of his drawing the image he’d created, fearful they wouldn’t like the vision he’d captured. Nero swallowed the lump in his throat. “Sure.” 

He crawled across the bed to sit beside him, handing V the sketchbook, watching him run his fingers around the image. The V on the page bore a slight smile, eyes gentle but worn as he gazed at his precious book, his tired countenance noticeable by the bags under his eyes and the gaunt dip to his cheeks. He was beautiful nonetheless, Nero’s fixation on his full parted lips obvious by the darker lines forming their plump shape, the bold lines around his eyes and fanning eyelashes another point of concentration. 

“Is this really how you see me?” V asked in a quiet voice of wonder.

Nero coughed awkwardly. “One side of you yes.”

V nodded and moved to turn the book back a page. Hesitating he looked to Nero. “May I?”

Nero shrugged. “If you want to.”

Nero sat there watching V flick through his other drawings, expression warm as he took them in, mouth curling into a smirk at his more amusing drawings of Nico, her brash obnoxious expression making for a great subject to sketch. Finally, he paused over an image Nero had drawn early on from V’s first performance at Devil May Cry. Nero had been so captivated that the image of V had stuck with him well into the night and he was unable to sleep without sketching it down. 

He’d never been happy with it though, the vision of V too clouded in darkness, his face obscured by his hair, Nero too unfamiliar with his features and form to remember details from a distance.

“This one is from memory so it’s not that good.” Nero scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

V shook his head. “It’s remarkable, you’re very talent.”

Nero’s heart warmed at the praise. “Yeah well I went to Art school for a couple of years but Dante needed to sell the bar off and it seemed like a good investment.” There were days when he regretted giving up his Art school life, but not today, not when this life had brought V to him. He’d never regret it now, not till the day he died.

“I didn’t know I looked like that to others, so…” V started, pausing at a loss for words.

“Beautiful? Alluring?” Nero supplied and smiled at the embarrassed look V shot him.

“Distinct I was going to say, cold even.” He glared at Nero.

V stiffened as Nero laid his head on his shoulder. “I think my words work just as well.”

“Maybe just to you.” V huffed.

Nero scoffed. “Sure if everyone else is blind.”

V grumbled.

As V continued to examine his drawings Nero got up to make them a cup of tea, swearing at the time. It was nearly four o’clock; he had to open the bar at half-past, where had the time gone? As they both nursed a cup of tea Nero took it upon himself to make a bold move. 

“I want you to stay with me tonight.” 

V looked up at him in surprise, before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to be alone while you feel like this. I also can’t admit my reasons aren’t selfish. I wanna be with you V, even just to hold you, but I won’t deny I want you, I want our intimacy.” He took a sip of his tea, watching V’s expression over the cup.

He looked like he wanted to flee, the dreaded ‘intimacy’ word coming up. “This would be far easier if you just asked for sex.”

“Oh I’ll give you sex, I’ll fuck you until you scream my name but I’ll kiss you and mean it and you’ll take that too.” Nero all but threatened and V stiffened.

V looked away from him, his blush returning. “I don’t know if I can give you that.”

Nero sighed. “I know, that’s why we’re having this conversation now. I can be here for you, I can even give you what you crave, but not without my price tag. I will show you how much I love you.”

V glared at him. “So you’re giving me an ultimatum.”

Nero shook his head. “I’m trying to make you honest, with me, with yourself.”

V gritted his teeth before deflating reluctant to fight. “I’ll think about it.”

Nero couldn’t imagine he really wanted to be alone and knew he was being manipulative, preying on that fear. He also knew V desired him, but he wouldn’t let him have him without all that Nero had to offer. He would hold him down the way V craved and pour his love into him, but V would consent to have all of him first.

They finished their tea and Nero brazenly got changed in front of V, smiling to himself at the heavy gaze that wandered over him. No, he certainly wasn’t making it easy on him. Changed and ready to go Nero turned back to V whose gaze quickly lowered, suddenly very interested in his hands. 

“Do you want to stay here or join me at the bar?” He asked.

“The bar.” V replied softly. “If I stay here without you I’ll just crave what I can’t have.”

Nero raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if it was in reference to him or drugs. He decided to be arrogant. “Great come downstairs with me and you can crave me all night.”

V glared. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Nero beamed back at him. “I know, but see, I’m distracting.” He walked over to him and V stiffened at his approach, hands rising to push at him as Nero leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

As he pulled away he noted V’s embarrassment again with a smile. “You’re ridiculous.” V grumbled somewhat breathlessly, hand rubbing at the kiss mark.

“I know baby.”

V flushed at the pet name, hands shifting to shove him back. He could have objected to the name, arguing it was too possessive, too claiming, but he didn’t, he only sulked, cheeks aflame. Ah how Nero want to blow the night off and give them both what they wanted, but V hadn’t asked for it in so many words, only hinted at his desire for sex; until he asked more than that Nero had to be patient.

Pulling on his shoes he waited for V to get up and do the same before they left for downstairs. Locking the doors behind him, Nero grabbed some signboards and unlocked the main doors, setting the signs up outside. When he returned inside V had already taken his usual seat by the bar. He barely moved for the entire night and Nero constantly fretted between giving him enough attention to help him stay distracted and doing his job.

At one point in the night, when Nero was stuck serving some customers, Lady made her way over to speak to him. At first Nero couldn’t hear what they were saying and watched as she laid her hand over his on the bar, causing him to stiffen and pull away. She made a face, her voice rising loud enough to be heard over the bar chatter.

“You’re cold and distant, I get it. So am I. But he’s a good guy you know. A great guy really. You better take care of him.” She all but threatened and Nero growled under his breath. He didn’t know what would happen if other people pushed the issue of their growing relationship.

V stared her down, hand on the table clenching into a fist. Not a good sign. “I know, he’s done a lot for me lately.”

Lady was unrelenting. “He’s exactly like my Nico. He’ll continue to go above and beyond for the ones that he loves, and he does love you, longer than think he’s realised.” She leaned forward to be more secretive but her voice was loud enough to cut through the bustle of customers. “He’s pretty vulnerable our Nero, as down to earth as he may seem, lots of abandonment issues -.” Nero nearly stomped over there but he was tied up, making a cocktail trying not to crack the glass. “He needs lots of love and affection in return, you get me?” She fixed V with a pointed stare.

V regarded her for a moment, matching her stare before nodding.

She leant back. “If you do that V, that kid’ll love you to the end of his days. He’s the real deal. Sounds like an alright deal huh?”

V’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed, brows pinched as though weighing up her words. Nero held his breath wondering whether this little conversation will have worked in his favour to make V realise how much he was in love with him, how serious he truly was or whether it will have applied pressure in the wrong place.

V cocked his head. “Did you let Nico love you at first?”

Lady scoffed, shaking her head. “Not at all, that the problem with people like us, when we’ve been hurt we become so sure that everyone is the same and almost protective over knowing what’s best for us…”

The rest of the conversation was drowned out as Nero offered the drink to the customer and moved onto the next person. He really needed Lady’s help at the moment but as he gazed over to see V’s curious invested expression he let it go, hoping someone else’s perspective would do him good.

Eventually Lady returned to his side, punching his shoulder lightly. “Your boy thinks too much.”

Nero huffed. “He’s got a lot to think about.”

Lady shook her head. “It’s his enemy in this situation, leading him around in circles and never truly asking him what he wants. That kid wants love, you can see it all over his face.”

Nero hummed, not so much in approval but more so in acknowledgement. He’d seen the expression on V’s face, fragile and vulnerable, face open and waiting for him to push the issue and take him, but he’d also seen the way he’d stiffen at his approach, felt the hands on his body that fought between pushing him away and pulling him in closer. He was a man of two minds and Nero could only hope that the side that wanted love, the side that wanted him would win out.

The rest of the night passed without too much issue, except that Nero and V only spoke together in short sentences, dialogue awkward, decisions weighing heavily over V. What Nero did find was that V was interested in taking him up on free drinks for the night. Nero had acquiesced in poor hindsight and V eventually started to sway in his seat, tremor in his hands, warm lubricated smile on his face.

Not only was V likely supplementing the lack of drugs available to him but he may have been cracking under the pressure, that or trying to work up to courage to consent to Nero’s proposed intimate fucking. Regardless Nero cut him off for the night and dealt with his baleful glare following him around for half an hour.

By the time Lady and the other customers had left, Nero stood by the door, studying V as he drew circles on the bar bench, avoiding his gaze. Nero sighed. “You need to make a decision V. I want you to stay but I won’t take you against your will, I’ll never do that, but if you want me, we’re not just gonna fuck.”

“What if we just slept together like last Friday.” V muttered, eyes taking at glance at him.

Nero nodded. “We can do that, that’s the safe option, but is that really all you want?”

V sighed and rose to his feet. “No.”

Nero placed the key in the lock, a gentle prod. “Then what do you want from me?”

V looked down at his feet, fists clenching at his side. “I want you.” He said in a quiet voice.

“All of me?” Nero prodded further.

V gnashed his teeth and looked away from him. “All of you.”

Nero sighed in relief, the lock turning and resounding throughout the empty bar. He walked over to where V stood, body tense, expression petulant and pressed a kiss into his hair. Despite himself V leant towards his touch and Nero resisted the urge to push him against the bar and watch those beautiful eyes go wide as he claimed his lips. Catching his clenched fist, Nero unwound his fingers and took them in his grasp, pulling him towards his apartment.

Unlocking and locking everything down they stood in his bedroom and Nero released him to remove his shoes. V stood still, teeth worrying his bottom lip and Nero smiled, reaching down to unlatch his sandals. V instinctively pulled his foot away, before Nero grabbed his leg and held him still.

“I can do this myself.” V grumbled and Nero smiled up at him.

“I like doing this.” He ran his hand along the underside of his leg and V shivered.

“You’re strange.” V huffed.

“Yeah, but you like me anyway.” Nero stated cockily, slipping his sandals off. 

V ran a hand through his hair, eyes looking to the ceiling, teeth gritted. “You’re impossible.”

Nero dragged his hands up his body as he stood, circling them around his waist, pulling him close. “You love me.” Nero claimed and watched a flush carry up V’s neck to his face.

“So conceited.” V complained.

Nero smirked and tipped him onto the bed, relishing the gasp it elicited and climbed over him, looking at him pressed into the sheets. Nero cupped his cheek, suddenly serious. “Is this what you want?”

V’s breath shuddered. “I want this but I’m…” he paused and shook his head. “I want to be protected and loved but every time I take the chance I wind up broken.”

Nero brushed his hair from his face, revealing conflicted green eyes. “I’d never hurt you V, I love you.”

V stared back at him, breathtaking and vulnerable. “Don’t break me please.”

Nero’s heart ached at the fragile expression on V’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

V nodded.

Nero stroked his cheek. “Tell me V, tell me what you want.”

V drew in a deep breath and just as Nero feared he’d break eye contact he held his gaze with determination despite the blush colouring his cheeks. “I want you to kiss me.”

Nero launched forward, swallowing his gasp as their mouths slotted together. Nero shuddered at the taste of the man, alcohol and cigarettes doing nothing to hide the sweetness of his tongue. Their lips pulled at each other and Nero’s tongue slipped forward seeking the warm depths of his mouth, drinking in V’s sharp exhale. Nero kissed him with a passion that had waited so long to feel him again, unrelenting, leaving them breathless.

As they parted Nero smiled at the uninhibited moan that slipped from V as he tried to chase him for more. So different to their first time together. There had been something undeniably sexy about the reserved distance he had held back then but the wanton, open man beneath him now was absolutely bewitching.

Nero bent down and nuzzled his neck, teeth worrying a possessive mark on his skin. V’s skin was hot, the hands clutching his back searing through his clothes. Nero kissed the junction by his ear and jaw, growling as his hands ran up his sides with intent. “Can I fuck you?”

“Y-yeah.” Came a shaky reply.

Nero straightened up, fingers pulling deftly at the buttons on his work shirt. “Will you take me, take what you really need from me?”

V’s hands dropped to either side of his head and he gazed at him with a heated expression. “Can you really do it though? Save me from myself? I need it, need something to quiet the echoing pain and trauma in my mind.” His fingers reached up to dance down the planes of muscle on Nero’s stomach as he shrugged off his shirt. “Running head first into substitutes is all I know, but I want to want you. Finding the words to ask you, to overpower the pitiful creature inside me that’s so used to hiding is hard, but you’re the only thing I’ve wanted in a long time. Perhaps ever.” His eyes were boring into him now, wide and honest. “Will you have me…will you be mine?” 

Nero had never been confessed to quite like this before and his heart soared at his words. V wanted him, the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice baring a heart that was finally honest. It wasn’t quite love but it was close enough that Nero could feel it. 

“I’ll be yours, now and forever.” Nero grazed the backs of his fingers across a sculpted cheek. “Let me show you my love.”

V shivered and turned his head to press soft lips against his hand.

“I’ve been aching for you all day, I can be kind or I can take you till it hurts, it’s your choice.” Nero stood off the bed, undoing his pants, dropping them to his feet and kicking them away.

V swallowed deeply and sat up on his elbows. “Give it all to me till it hurts.” He breathed, legs parted and begging for him.

Nero gave a short nod before reaching down to wrench him to his feet. Despite his rough words he started slow, kissing V gently as he pulled at the hem of his jumper, leaning back to slide it over his head, catching the undershirt with it. An expanse of tattooed skin revealed, Nero’s fingers danced over the swirls, mouth worrying at the patterns on his shoulder. V’s hands circled around his upper arms, fingers digging in when he bit down on the flesh.

Impatient he withdrew and grabbed at V’s pants, wrenching them down and off in a quick few motions. Nero couldn’t resist taking a bite of the skin at his hips before turning him away from the bed and pushing him against the wall. V grunted as he caught himself, hands splayed across the plaster and looked back at him, eyes hooded and expectant.

Nero left him there waiting as he searched in the bedside table for his lube. Squirting it into his hand and dropping it on the bed edge he slipped his hands between V’ cheeks, smearing the round flesh of his arse with lubricant as he pressed against the puckered entrance. This time preparing V would be his pleasure. He pushed a finger in with little resistance and relished the stifled moan V held onto, spine curling to push his arse further into his grip.

Bracing a hand on his chest, Nero pumped the finger within, feeling his walls try to catch him in and draw him deep. V sighed an unusual sound of relief as Nero pressed in a second finger, feeling the hot depth clench around him. V had a body that loved sex, loved to be claimed and Nero had a flash of jealous over the men in his life who had seen him this way, felt him this way. Never again. It was downright possessive but never again would Nero allow anyone to have or hurt this body, this mind and heart, Nero would guard it with his life, they were his to protect now. 

He parted and scissored his fingers, hearing them squelch within his soft flesh as he pushed them deeper. V rose up onto his toes, hands slipping up the wall as he strained, body pliant and hot to the touch. Nero raked his hand down his back, nails biting into his supple skin producing a shaky moan from lips slack and wide in want. He wanted to kiss him. Grabbing V’s chin, he twisted his head to the side, leaning over his shoulder to pull at his lips as he inserted the final finger, consuming the sharp inhale with greed. He buried his fingers deep, his knuckles pushing against the rim with insistence as the kiss grew messy and slick, a trail of saliva slipping down V’s chin. Nero pulled back to dip down and collected it with his tongue before forcing it down V’s throat, relishing the choked moan it elicited.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” He growled and pulled away to grab the lube off the bed.

Applying an ample amount he stroked his cock, watching V hang his head, tremors running up his legs and out through his arms. These were the good kind of tremors, his body ripe and ready for him. Teasing him for a moment with his hesitation, V glared at him over his shoulder. “Hurry up.”

Nero smirked and V shook his head in frustration before crying out as Nero gripped his hips and entered him a quick forceful motion. The surprise had his body fluttering along his cock, walls flexing, holding him deep. Nero’s teeth sought purchase on V’s shoulder as he pulled out, dragging away from that tight grip before thrusting his way back inside. V’s low groan grew sharp as Nero bit down hard, tasting copper in his mouth.

He dug his fingers deep into his hips and he set a punishing pace, the slap of their bodies meeting echoing around the apartment. Reaching down, Nero grabbed V’s leg, raising it into the air hearing him gasp as the angle drove him in deeper and he moaned.

“Fuck you feel so good baby.” Nero had a rough mouth when he lost himself to sex but given he and V hadn’t had the opportunity to talk out kinks he held off the intense name-calling and degrading speech.

V seemed to at least like this, craning his head back with a lustful sigh as his fingers slipped down the wall, struggling for proper purchase, limbs quaking. Nero was not unkind, noticing his struggle but seeing and hearing V fall apart beneath him spurned him on, hips pounding up into him with vigour. This was what he wanted the first time, a V that was so perfectly matched to his needs. They both craved to be lost to the carnal ride, chasing their release with abandon but Nero could see V craved a man that could sense and fulfil his needs, take him to the brink and hold him as he fell over.

Still holding his leg, Nero released the hand holding his hip and lurched up to grab those long black locks, tugging his head back, smirking at the uninhibited moan that slipped from his full mouth. Straining his head back Nero pushed him forward till he was flat against the wall, stabilising them as he slammed into him, pleasure mounting. V’s cock was trapped against the wall but V didn’t seem to mind much, sounds spilling from him as Nero took everything he had to offer, claiming him deep, cock grazing over the bundle of nerves within that ushered him closer to an untouched release. 

They ground and twisted together like that for a few moments more until Nero pulled out of him in a swift motion, a desperate, strangled groan ripping out from V. Without words Nero grabbed V and threw him onto the bed, hooking his arms underneath his legs to raise them high and back over his body, tilting his arse into the air so Nero to angle down into that body. Adjusting his hips he pressed back in, the force of gravity working to see him drop in deep.

“I neglected to say something earlier.” Nero panted as he thrust down, kneeling high above him, watching the debauched, red-faced expression on his beloved as he took him with abandon. “I need you too V, I want you it’s true, but more than my words of love - I need you too.” 

“Nero - ahh.” V’s voice wavered as the force of Nero’s slamming hips shook his body.

Nero gritted his teeth, the exertion of the position catching up to him, but damn if it didn’t feel sublime. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he watched the way V craned his head back, hands clutching his legs to hold them up. His hair stuck to his skin as he panted and Nero felt his heart swell full of love and pride to have reduced V to this lovely mess.

“I’ve never needed anything more in my life V, from the moment I first saw you, I’ll be yours, even if you never love me, you can have all of me.” He lowered V’s body to thrust forward with more insistence, pushing in to angle for that place of pleasure in V. 

V’s voice trembled, ragged moans forcing their way out of his throat with each forceful thrust, his body tensing around him. They were both feeling this lovemaking more keenly, Nero’s words spurning them on, increasing the intensity and V fumbled to say Nero’s name, repeating it in a chant. Nero was unrelenting in his pace and V’s voice rose louder, hands dropping to the sheets, fingers twisting into the fabric.

“Ner – ah, Nero – NERO!” V was arching back into the sheets, his eyes wide as he shouted his name in a hoarse scream and came violently, body quaking. 

At the feeling of that shaking body clamping down around him Nero gritted his teeth at the overwhelming pleasure of it, thrusting within a few more times before he groaned, spilling himself inside V. He hovered above him, shoulders hunched in exhaustion and searched V’s panting, complacent face. He was touched by the glow of tenderness he found there, gazing back at the handsome man he loved so much.

“I’ll always need you.” He all but vowed in a whisper before he slipped out and lowered V’s legs.

As Nero’s breath shuddered in his chest V wrapped his thighs around Nero’s waist, pulling him into his arms. Nero keeled forward to land on V’s chest and he collapsed there panting heavily, the cool remains of V’s release between them. As his breath came back to him Nero burrowed his face in V’s neck, his shuffling movements producing a throaty laugh from V. God he loved that laugh; an amused musical chuckle was one thing but this warm thing, hoarse from the sounds their sex had pulled from V was its own gift to Nero.

As was the screaming shout of his name in pleasure. The memory caused him to practically purr as he continued to nuzzle V’s neck, lips pursing the skin to leave another red love bite. As he became a little too attached to it V moaned, fingers digging into the flesh of Nero’s shoulders. Nero groaned at the biting pain of his nails before running his own hands down the soft skin of V’s sides, feeling the bones of his ribs beneath.

Fuck he wanted to be inside him again.

Trailing his hands over the legs wrapped around him he applied pressure to those taut thighs and saw them soften just enough for him to raise himself up and slip a hand underneath where they were locked at the hip. His hand found what it sought as his fingertips pressed at the hot wet mess he had made of V’s arse and V gave a hitched moan as he twitched at the contact.

“Did you like that? Coming so undone from just my cock?” Nero may not be able to get hard for a while now but he was still horny as hell for V, his fingers slipping into his slick hole. As the heat clenched around him and V’s mouth fell open Nero gave a low growl, spurned to use his rough mouth. “So hot and wet for me, could your slutty hole take me again, let me fuck you, breed you?” He wanted to push it far further but he’d not ruin the moment by crossing a boundary they hadn’t determined so he gritted his teeth to hold back his tongue, focusing on playing with V.

Looking up at him V had now pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to smother the noises threatening to spill forth as Nero twisted and spread his fingers within his softened, welcoming hole. He slipped around inside with ease, his cum held warm by the heat of V’s body and savoured the slick squelch it made as he pushed deep into his abused depths. As he found his prostate V’s spine lifted off the bed and his back curled with a muted moan. Nero stabbed at the place until insistent hands were in his hair, loud heavy pants filling the air as V’s legs trembled around him.

“God Nero I want it but I can’t, you’ll break me.” V groaned through gritted teeth, head shaking from side to side at the oversensitivity.

Nero wasn’t disappointed, for all the fun of it there was no way he could fuck V again, nor could he imagine V could get hard, but this was definitely an act to put away for a later date. Having V cum under his hand alone and maybe his tongue offered him the control he craved in a relationship. It wasn’t so much the desire to take control away from his partner or to have over them, but more so to take the weight of the burden of control, to shoulder it for V and leave him free to fall undone. 

He slipped his fingers free gently and leaned forward to kiss that slack panting mouth. V hummed in approval as their mouth slotted together and moved in unison, slow and languid. Nero braced his hands on the sheets by either side of V’s head, taking no mind of the mess on his hand, soiling the fabric. Parting to take a breath he smiled at the image V made, exhausted but still so hungry, a sheen of sweat of his skin, hair mussed and eyes hooded and wanting.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Nero ran his clean hand over V’s mouth, pushing his fingers passed soft lips into the hot cavern. V hummed again, closing his lips around the fingers and sucked, tongue flattening underneath. Nero pulled them free, a string of saliva connecting them and he rushed forward to take V into a kiss again. He wanted to run his hands through his hair but he couldn’t imagine either of them would be impressed with the messy outcome.

Withdrawing from the kiss Nero tried to shift back out of V’s embrace but his legs and arms tightened trying to draw him back down into a kiss. Nero chuckled. “V babe we need to wash up, let me go.”

V fixed him with a severe petulant look but nevertheless released him and flopped down into the sheets again without a word. Nero couldn’t help but chuckle, V’s neediness warming and satisfying to the creature of lonely wanting within him. Heading to the bathroom Nero washed his hands and cleaned down a cloth to wipe down his cock. Returning to the bedroom he passed V making his way to clean up too, long limbs struggling to stay balanced, a coltish shake to his knees. 

Nero smiled unable to resist accosting him and gave his bare arse a fond and firm squeeze. V huffed, a smirk on his face and initiated a partial kiss, simply taking Nero’s bottom lip between his teeth playfully. Parting V continued into the bathroom and Nero sat down on the bed, a tendril of dread and concern worming its way into his mind. Would V leave him now to build the distance back up between them in order to protect himself – after all he’d never exactly said yes to staying the night.

After a few minutes, V returned to see Nero pensively contemplating his hands. “You look glum.” He commented questioningly.

Nero wrung his hands in a nervous gesture, half-smile awkward. “I – uh, are you – does this mean you’re staying the night?”

V hummed, pausing for a minute as if unsure before cracking a smirk at the way Nero fidgeted. “I think I can manage that, besides it is a customary thing between lovers.”

Nero’s eyes widened. “You’ll be my boyfriend?” His heart leapt in his chest.

V frowned. “Lovers, partners even, boyfriend sounds so juvenile.”

Nero would see about that, but that was a battle for another day. He jumped to his feet and took ‘his lover’ into his arms. “What changed your mind?

V scoffed. “You mean what among all the things that you tried worked?”

Nero nodded, eager for V to continue.

V sighed and laid his hands on Nero’s broad chest, fingers lightly grazing the skin. “Your confession of love started it, but perhaps it was your promise to never hurt me that spoke of giving me what I truly desire, to be protected and loved. Maybe it was the promise you’ve made to me all day, to protect me, even from myself.” V shook his head for a moment. “I won’t make it easy on you either Nero, I’m not fun, I’m damaged goods – can you handle me?

Nero brushed a lock of black hair from V’s face, shifting to cup his cheek. “I’ve loved you since the moment I met you and I’ll continue to love you, damage and all.” He smiled warmly. “I’ve handled your distancing tactics, the cold shoulder, I’ve had you reserved and withdrawn and engaged and receptive. I’ve handled you burying yourself so deep within yourself that you ignore me standing there wanting to help, I’ve handled your fear over what’s between us and broken you through it. I’ve seen you so high you shake and switch moods flippantly and I’ve seen you crash down into your quieter traits to protect yourself during withdrawal. I’ve handled it all. You can trust me to hold myself together through it all and protect you, even from yourself.” His thumb stroked over the angular rise of V’s cheekbone while V watched him with transfixed green eyes.

V suddenly shoved him and it sent him sprawling onto the bed. As he spluttered and tried to rise V climbed on top of him, sitting on his thighs. “All meaningful words but I don’t think you realise something, I’m not sweet and I’m not kind, especially in love. I’m greedy and possessive, needy and lustful even, I’ll punish you for your flirting with customers and judge you for wandering eyes – you will have no peace from me. Are you sure you want that?” He paused to look him over but all Nero could think was how much this seemed like a confession of more than just possession.

V shook his head. “That’s why I asked you if you’d be mine but I should have given you a warning for what that really meant. You’ll have no peace, I can promise you that.” Suddenly V was kissing him, dominating the movements, tongue thrusting deep into his mouth and Nero moaned, liking the idea of handing V the reins, shifting his hips to grind into the body above him.

Pulling away from the kiss Nero cupped V’s cheek, fixing him with a cocky expression. “Bring it on baby, your crazy heart I can handle.” He considered his words for a moment. “And I’m no saint, I’ll always treat you with kindness – unless you ask me not to – but I’m a jealous man. Even now I was thinking of the men who have held you, felt you as deeply as I have and it ignites something dark inside my breast.”

V turned his head into the hand to lay kisses on his palm and wrist. “None of them hold a candle to you Nero.”

Nero pursed his lips, thinking of this Vergil who had been V’s first.

V seemed to sense this. “Even Vergil and the place he holds in my memories.”

“Not your heart?”

V shook his head. “His presence there is fading. You won’t let me go, every corner of my mind is being filled by you.”

Nero rose up on to his elbows. “And your heart V? How do you feel about me?”

V chewed his lip and laid his hands on Nero’s chest. “I fear the trap confessing such feelings will lock me into – you’re already consuming me alive.”

“Call it what you must but I wish you wouldn’t see it as a trap.” Nero dropped down into the sheets and looked away, unable to suppress his disappointment. Love isn’t always easy but to view it with such disdain and rejection, how was Nero supposed to overcome something like that within V?

Nero didn’t have long to shut off because V gave a low growl and grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact again. “This isn’t in rejection of you Nero, it just feels so definite and final. This way you still have the time to get to know me and find that you don’t love all of me…it’ll be easier for us to part that way.”

“V!” Nero sat up and grabbed his upper arms. “I’m here for the long run, your flaws do not and won’t ever scare me but more importantly if you think like that then there’s a wall built between us where you hold back and I give my all – how long would it be there and how would I take it down? It’s not fair.” Nero buckled his hips and rolled them to the side till V was splayed out beneath him, looking uncertain. “Take the plunge, do it with me. Trust in me.” He breathed, studying his lover’s face.

He knew V must have experienced a range of pain in the past to see him behave like this and yet Nero was determined to knock down the many walls V kept trying to erect around himself. He wouldn’t languish in a one-sided love, even for V, not when he knew they could have a love so great if only V committed himself to it. He’d already come so far, he wanted Nero to be his, was willing to accept Nero’s love, he just had to surrender his love back and take that final step.

V’s eyes were clouded and conflicted before he closed them and drew a deep breath. “I love your stupid face.” His eyes peeked open and Nero fought with the desire not to laugh. Cute.

It was a start.

Ever the tease Nero beamed back. “Just my face?” He thrust his hips forward in a reminder and V went a brilliant shade of red.

V covered his face with his hands. “Don’t mock me.” His voice was muffled.

Nero smiled warmly. “I love you too.”

V slipped his hands away from his eyes and stared at him before nodding. Grabbing his hands, Nero entwined their fingers, pressing them down into the sheets and bent forward to share a chaste kiss with V. Releasing him Nero slipped to the side, shifting the sheets and blankets over them before drawing V into his arms. Tucking his long body against his chest, he breathed in the aroma of his hair and skin, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Nero had a thought. “Does this mean I get to meet Credo?”

V groaned and buried his head into Nero’s neck. “Yes. He’s going to love you.”

Nero grinned. “Awesome.”

V sighed and warm lips kissed the space below his jaw. “…love you.” He murmured.

Nero bundled him close, heart filling with joy. “And I love you.”

They weren’t perfect and they had many road bumps ahead to weather but they were together to see it through. The ups and downs, Nero would hold V’s hand and protect and love him despite it all, from the memories within him, the craving of substances and the shy scared creature within him – Nero would be there for him. Nothing would please him more than to have V at his side, living and breathing and growing old together.

V had promised him no peace, but this was peace, the challenge, the reward of being with him – Nero was at peace, slowly drifting off to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really want this to be a fix'em because it's going to take time, but Nero has done wonders to open V up and V is trying to be more honest, despite the baggage holding onto him. But now he's decided to give it a shot! They're so cute. Thank you so much for joining me on this one I had a lot of fun with it!

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a setup chapter this one but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, let me know what you think!


End file.
